<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holding on, and Letting Go by KaiRomanoff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829554">Holding on, and Letting Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiRomanoff/pseuds/KaiRomanoff'>KaiRomanoff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Life of Wanda and Natasha [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Basically Nat being Wanda's mentor/big sister/mom sort of thing, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Angst, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Imagine it how you want, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Peter Parker, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Lots of characters getting hurt, Mental Health Issues, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Multiple whumps, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Natasha Romanov, Protective Natasha Romanov, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony being Peters dad, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiRomanoff/pseuds/KaiRomanoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda Maximoff lost everything from a young age. Her parents, freedom and childhood. After her brother's death, she feels as though she truly has lost everything, even herself. She's scared of losing control, she's scared of her past coming back to haunt her and she's scared of a life without her brother. Luckily...there's a certain group of superheroes who happen to be in her corner to guide her, as well as another young Avenger, known as Peter Parker, to show her the meaning of friendship...and maybe even love.<br/>Follow the story of Wanda, as she settles in to life at the Avenger's tower/compound and learns how to recover from her traumatic past.<br/>I suck a summaries, so please just read.<br/>Will progress in to a Natasha &amp; Wanda heavy fic...because who doesn't love them.<br/>Basically just a slightly domestic Avengers taking care of a slightly younger Wanda and Peter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Michelle Jones &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker, comment other ships you want, comment who i should ship Natasha with</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Life of Wanda and Natasha [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So hey guys, this is a VERY new genre for me. So please comment if I’ve got anything wrong/got the timeline mixed up. But to be honest I’ll kinda be making it my own. I’ve always loved Wanda &amp; Nat mentor/mentee, sister or mother/daughter fics - so that’ll kinda be where I’m going with this. Honestly I’m not sure when this fic is set, but because there’s Wanda it’ll begin after Ultron. Enjoy and PLEASE let me know if I’ve got anything wrong. I’ve made Wanda 14, because yk why not, I thought it would be cool to have her younger. Also, the Avengers live at Stark Tower (yes yes I know they abandoned the Tower, but I love it ok, and I’ll probably make them move at some point.). Moving forward, I’m not sure if I’ll make it CACW compliant…I think I’ll really take it off to a proper AU. However, please do let me know if I get any of that mixed up…THE MCU IS CONFUSING.<br/>THANKS ENJOY. Also comment who you want Natasha to be in a relationship with, I'm thinking...Cap or Clint. Idk. You decide.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda sat staring in to space as the jet flew them back to the safety of the Tower. She had just lost the one person she cared for, the one person who was consistent in her life…in a matter of minutes. She felt the concerned glances of the Avengers around her, their eyes baring in to her soul, but she didn’t care. They didn’t really matter.<br/>
Her brothers dead body lay in front of her. She observed that the bullet wounds had stopped bleeding, they’d turned coppery.<br/>
Red was Wanda’s favourite colour. It still was. She just found it ironic that her brother was dead before her eyes, covered in a substance she liked the colour of. It was sickening</p><p>She felt tears prick at her eyes, threatening to spill over her heavily lined eyelids. It shouldn’t have been like this. She should be sitting with Pietro, maybe even with their parents - that would be nice. Instead, she was strapped in a seat…on some Jet, headed to the Avengers Compound. With THE Avengers themselves.</p><p>On top of that, her hometown had been blown to smithereens. That added to the long list of trauma that Wanda had experienced, in just her 14 years of life.</p><p>Clint had watched Pietro die. The boy had died protecting Clint himself and the little kid he’d saved - he’d never be able to repay that debt. Clint imagined what it would’ve been like if it was Cooper who had been mercilessly shot, he imagined Lila’s reaction, Laura’s too. He shifted his glance to Wanda, noticing how her skin was ashy grey, her eyes like whirlpools of all the negative emotions and feelings you could have.</p><p>Natasha was also staring at the girl, who was sitting across from her. Her green eyes searched the face of the traumatised teen, looking for any sign of…well anything. If it wasn't for her expert training, Natasha wouldn’t have seen that the girl was suffering as she had a stoic expression, but Natasha prided herself on her ability to get a good read on people. Wanda was no exception. </p><p>The Black Widow had been raised to be a mindless killer, a merciless assassin. She’d been taught to have no compassion or empathy. She’d endured things that most people would never dare to think about. Yet for some unfamiliar reason, Natasha yearned to comfort the young girl sitting across from her. She saw so much of herself in Wanda, it was unnerving - she didn’t want the kid to turn out like herself. She internally vowed to herself, to keep a distance, but also keep an eye on the young girl. Natasha remembered the memories Wanda had conjured up when she was under the influence of HYDRA - of course she forgave the girl, but the memory still lingered in the dark at the back of her mind.</p><p>By the time the jet landed, Wanda was fast asleep in her chair, the overuse of her powers and emotional draining of the day catching up with her. </p><p>Clint went over, gently shaking the girl awake, noticing how she violently jumped awake, her eyes already misty.</p><p> “We’re here kiddo, let’s get you inside.” Clint said softly. </p><p>Wanda looked at him for a moment, as if she was trying to work out what he was saying, before nodding and switching her gaze to the corpse of Pietro. Medical personnel were gathering round him, loading his lifeless body on to a stretcher. Wanda ran forward, skidding on her knees as she landed next to her brother. She gently ran her fingers through his silvery hair, letting her tears fall on his ashy face.</p><p>“Волим те... Велики брате. Ћао ми је љто си то био ти.” (I love you, brother. I’m sorry it was you). Wanda said, her voice raspy and dry.<br/>
They tried to start taking the stretcher away, but Wanda clasped on to it. “Pietro…PIETRO!” she screamed her voice red raw. Clint stepped in to hold the girl back, so they could take the boy’s body away. She thrashed under his weight, screaming for Pietro.</p><p>Natasha and the rest of the team headed in to the tower, the depressive silence remaining amongst them. No one knew what to say. There wasn’t anything to say. They'd lost one of their own.</p><p>Wanda cried as her brother was taken from her. She gripped the side of Clint’s arm, who gently rubbed her back, comforting her as if he were soothing Lila or Cooper. </p><p>“Hey, kid.” Clint said softly, at a loss of what to say. He knew that nothing he said would offer much relief from the state Wanda was in now, but he had to try. “Wanda, I think we should get you inside now. It’s been a long day, you drained yourself using your powers…kid, you need to rest.” </p><p>Wanda didn’t respond, she just stared in to space. Clint was reminded of when Natasha had been under the influence of Wanda’s magic. The fierce red head had been left in a very similar state to Wanda. </p><p>“Kid, I’m going to help you up now, alright?” Clint said. He gently lifted the girl upwards, noticing how unsteady on her feet she was. Wanda tried to step forward by herself, but her knees buckled and Clint caught her before she hit the floor. “Ok, I got you, don’t worry.”</p><p>Clint half carried Wanda in to the tower, ignoring the worried glances of the other Avengers around them. They’d already organised for Wanda’s room to be on Natasha’s level, as she would be taking on the role of Wanda’s mentor (Natasha had yet to be informed of that, Tony had made the decision without her knowledge, and Clint was internally laughing at how the conversation would go down). </p><p>They arrived at Wanda’s new room, it was a slightly smaller version of the older Avengers quarters, but still large enough. Clint set the girl down on the bed, who immediately crawled right up in to the corner and curled up in the foetal position. “Try to get some rest kid, I’ll be back to get you for dinner, where we can sort everything out…alright?” Clint said, barely getting a response from the girl.</p><p>He left her room, pulling her door to incase she needed anything. Poor kid. She’d lost everything all over again, it just wasn't fair. He passed Natasha’s room, where the red head was scrunch drying her hair. She frowned as she saw him pass her door.</p><p> “What you doing up here?” Natasha said, walking over to the doorframe, dressed in a black tank top and bedshorts.</p><p>“Wanda’s settling in next door. Kid’s so traumatised I basically had to carry her up here.” Clint said, causing Natasha to frown even more.</p><p>“What do you mean…settling in?” </p><p>“Only available room for her was the one next door. Pep and Tony have assigned you as her mentor too.” Clint said, anticipating a rash reaction from Natasha Clint quickly replied. “Before you act out, I know you never wanted to do this whole mentoring thing, but I think it’d be good for both of you.”</p><p>Natasha considering her response, she had already intended on keeping a watchful eye on the girl, but keeping her distance just so Wanda didn’t pick up any of her own bad traits from Natasha…she would hate to see Wanda end up like her. “Clint. Seriously I get it. Of course I’m going to look out for her. Has she said anything…since?”</p><p>Clint shook his head. “Nothing, she’s barely responsive. I’m worried, Nat.”</p><p>“I can check on her, bring her down for dinner?” Natasha asked.</p><p>“I’ll come back up to get her, I don’t want to startle her with an unfamiliar face…no offence. I’ve got some work to do, but see you at dinner.” Clint said before walking off.</p><p>Natasha lingered at her doorway, unsure of what to do. Sighing, she opted to stay in her own room and sat down on her chair, opening her book ‘War and Peace’ - Italian edition. She could hear gentle sobbing from the bedroom next to her, and she felt an unusual wave of sadness and care for the girl wash over her. She would take on the role of Wanda’s mentor, but try her best not to rub off on the girl. </p><p>An unfamiliar feeling came over Natasha. She couldn’t find a word to describe it, however, she guessed that it was a feeling the Red Room had taught her to block out. Compassion? That seemed to sum it up. She was taught that compassion meant weakness in a fight. That compassion stopped you from making the final kill. Even though she had long moved on from her days in the Red Room, she still hated to be seen as weak.</p><p>Shaking herself from her thoughts, she resumed reading her book, the cries next door to her dying down, until all that can be heard is soft whimpering and a small and fragile voice whispering.</p><p>“Pietro.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda meets the Avengers properly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter! Thank you for all your lovely comments! Hope you enjoy.  Pepper is obviously included. Don’t come @ me. Again, I’m not really following a set timeline or anything.<br/>                                    PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS FIC.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team were sitting in the main common room, an eerie and awkward silence amongst them. Clint came in and sat down on one of the sofa’s, next to Steve. Everyone looked around awkwardly, after the day they’d all had…there wasn’t much to say.</p><p>Tony broke the silence. “Clint, how’s the kid?” He said.</p><p>“Not good. Hasn’t said a word. She’s up in her room on Nat’s floor, said I’d go back up and get her when dinner is ready.” Clint said. “What’s the plan then? Train her…and?”</p><p>“Well, we’ve got Peter moving in next month to start training. I’ll be mentoring him. We could just do the same with Wanda? Nat’s her mentor now.” Tony said.</p><p>“That’ll be interesting.” Steve said, raising an eyebrow. “How old is she anyways? She’ll need to go to school probably.”</p><p>“One step at a time, Rogers. Kid’s been through a lot. We don’t even know all the details about her time with HYDRA, or about her in general.” Clint said. “Whatever it is…it’s bad. And her powers too, how can we help her with that? You guys saw what she can do.”</p><p>“She’s potientially dangerous too…you saw what she did to Nat.” Tony said. Everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p>“She would be a good asset for a mission.” Steve said. “Nat’ll do a good job training her then she can come along.”</p><p>Pepper interjected. “I don’t think we should be having this conversation without Wanda present. We’ve established that Romanoff will be a mentor of some kind, but anything else should be discussed WITH her.” She said, everyone mumbled and nodded in agreement. “Now, I suggest we end this conversation and get on with dinner. Clint, is Wanda just in her room?” Clint nodded, and Pepper got up to go and help the girl clean up. Clint abandoned his previous idea of not letting anyone else see Wanda for now, that was mainly just to keep Natasha away…he knows the redhead can be…intimidating.</p><p>Pepper heads up to Natasha, and now Wanda’s floor. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, is Natasha in her room?” Pepper asks, as the elevator approaches the top floor.</p><p>“Miss Romanoff is in her quarters, would you like me to notify her that you are arriving on her floor?” F.R.I.D.A.Y replies.</p><p>“No, thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” she says as she steps out the elevator and knocks on Natasha’s door. “Natasha?”</p><p>Footsteps patter along the floor and the door in front of Pepper opens to reveal the red headed assassin. “Hey Pepper, everything alright?”</p><p>“I’ve just come to check on Wanda. Have you got any spare, maybe small, clothes I can give her. Poor girl only has the things she wore for the battle.” Pepper said. Natasha went over to her dresser, and rummaged around in the messy drawers before pulling out some cotton shorts, a t-shirt and sweatshirt she thought would fit Wanda, before passing them to Pepper. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem, let me know how she is.” Natasha said, before resuming to read her book.</p><p>Pepper walked along to Wanda’s room, gently tapping on the slightly open door. “Wanda? Is it alright if I come in?” Pepper asked softly. She got a whimper in response from Wanda, who was still lying in the same position on her bed. The woman walked slowly towards the young girl, setting the clothes down on the foot of her bed and crouching in front of Wanda. </p><p>Wanda was staring in to space, her eyes red raw from crying, her face pale and tear stained. Her eyes were unfocussed, looking at something beyond Pepper. “Wanda? My name’s Pepper, I work here with some of the others.” Pepper tried. At last, Wanda’s eyes settled on the woman’s face, that was etched with worry. “Do you want to come and get cleaned up before dinner? Natasha gave me some clothes of hers for you to borrow.”</p><p>Wanda thought for a second, before nodding. Her clothes were covered in dust and blood, Pietro’s blood. She looked down at the blood stained jacket. “I got blood on her jacket. I’m sorry.” Wanda whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. </p><p>Pepper shook her head and sat Wanda up. “Don’t worry about it sweetheart. Let’s just get you cleaned up.” Pepper said. Wanda’s movements were slow and jerky, Pepper had to support the girl all the way to the shared bathroom across the hall. She waited outside as Wanda showered.</p><p>Wanda sat slumped in the corner of the shower, letting the scalding water cover her shaking body. She watched as the dust and coppery blood swirled down the shower drain, the drops of water from the shower appearing like little tattoos on her milky skin. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a warm shower. It was either a lukewarm, dirty bath or an ice cold, almost acidic shower - neither of which were something she looked forward too. Her matted light brown hair hung, heavy with warm water. She reached for the shampoo that Pepper said she could use, lathering it weakly in to her hair, still sitting. Every movement was exhausting, her stomach was growling wildly, her head was spinning - she really needed to eat, but the thought of food made her gag. Her skin was pink now from the hot water, it was a nice feeling, it helped bury the bad memories of the shower, replacing it with good ones instead. She scrubbed her nails raw, trying to get the blood that was under her fingers, not wanting to be reminded of the way Pietro died. A gentle knock on the door made Wanda flinch. It was probably Pepper checking if she was alright, but it still reminded her of HYDRA, when one of the guards came in when she was showering…and…</p><p>She buried the memory deep in the back of her mind. She heard Pepper’s soft voice. “Wanda, are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m ok.” She called back weakly. Wanda reached up to turn off the shower and wrapped herself in her towel. She felt more steady on her feet now, but stumbled when she caught the attention of her reflection in the mirror. God, she looked awful. Her cheeks were sunken in, her eyes looked haunted. Without the eyeliner, Wanda noticed how young she looked - the younger you looked in Sokovia, the more danger you were in. She just hoped the Avengers wouldn’t kick her out for being young - Wanda felt safe around them, but she was also scared of hurting them again.</p><p>Especially Natasha. She still felt awful for making her relive her worst fears when she was influenced by HYDRA. She guessed that the woman would be angry with her, and made a mental note to avoid her.</p><p>Wanda noticed how prominent her scars were, formed from years of abuse, medical tests and experiments. Each one of them represented another particularly painful event, each one of them also correlating to a mental scar too. Shaking her head, she dried herself with her towel and changed in to the borrowed clothes, taking in the scent of the washing powder. Cherry Blossom. It was Wanda’s favourite, albeit she’d never had her clothes washed in proper powder.  There was only enough money for practicality when she was with her parents, then at HYDRA she wore a plain hospital gown that smelt of disinfectant and starch. That gown always had a second hand feel.</p><p>She opened the bathroom door, where Pepper was waiting. She smiled weakly and they went back to her room. “What do, uh, I do with these?” Wanda said quietly, referring to the bundle of dirty clothes. </p><p>“I’ll take them and get them back to you.” Pepper said, picking up the clothes. “Dinner will be ready soon, why don’t you come down with me now? The team will be happy to see you.”</p><p>Wanda looked down nervously, wringing her hands and cracking her knuckles. “I, uhm. I don't think…” Wanda started. She didn’t continue, thinking about what she said next. Now that she was feeling a little better, she didn’t want to be seen as weak. “Yeah, I guess, that’d be alright.”</p><p>Pepper smiled and they headed down to the common room, where all the Avengers were sitting, food sitting on the table. They quietened down when they saw Wanda and Pepper walk in, resuming neutral or even sympathetic expressions. Pepper gently guided Wanda to a seat beside Clint, before bustling off to sort something in one of the offices out.</p><p>An awkward air settled over the dinner table, nobody really knew what to say, and nobody wanted to scare or upset Wanda anymore than she already was. Everyone helped themselves to food, Wanda picking at the salad and pasta bake on offer. Nothing was said, they started their meals in silence.</p><p>“What’s with the silence? I’ve never seen you lot this quiet.” a voice said, Wanda flinched and turned to see Natasha strolling in to the room casually, her face comical. She pulled a chair out, opposite Wanda and sat down. She loaded her plate with salad and munched on it loudly.</p><p>“Nice of you to join us, Romanoff.” Steve said, smirking at Natasha who raised a questioning eyebrow. He turned to Wanda. “Hey, kiddo, how you doing?”</p><p>Wanda just nodded and smiled weakly. “I’m ok.” she said, her voice as fragile as thin china. “Better than….” she stopped mid sentence, not wanting to remind herself of Pietro.</p><p>“That’s good, kid. Incase you didn't know, I’m Steve…Rogers. Captain America.” Steve said. Wanda looked up and smiled.</p><p>They went round in a circle, as you would at school, and introduced themselves formally to Wanda - they hadn’t really gotten a chance before.</p><p>“Tony Stark. Ironman. And owner of this shitty Tower.”</p><p>“Thor Odinson. Son of Asgard.”</p><p>Wanda almost burst out laughing when she heard Thor introduce himself.</p><p>“Sam Wilson. Uhh, Falcon I guess. Kinda a newbie.”</p><p>“Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow. Apparently, your new Mentor or something.”</p><p>Wanda looked nervously over to Natasha, who was trying her best to look friendly. They made eye contact for a second before Wanda looked back down at her hands, keeping the same awkward, nervous smile.</p><p>“Clint Barton. Hawkeye. Usually we’d have Bruce…but uh…he’s busy.”</p><p>Wanda nodded. “Uhmm. I’m Wanda…Maximoff. I don’t really have a cool name yet.” </p><p>“We can think of one soon enough.” Clint smiled. “Tomorrow we can start some training, then maybe Nat or something could take you to get some clothes of your own.”</p><p>“As much as you rock my jumper and stuff…it’s huge so we can leave about noon tomorrow.” Natasha said cooly, not looking up from her food. Wanda smiled and continued to pick at her plate.</p><p>Dinner finished uneventfully, and everyone drifted off to their own rooms. Wanda ended up in the elevator with Natasha, as they were on the same floor. </p><p>“Let me know if you need anything during the night, alright? I never really sleep so don’t be worried about disturbing me.” Natasha said as they walked towards their separate rooms.</p><p>“Thanks.” Wanda said quietly.</p><p>“Anytime kiddo. Try get some sleep. You’ll need it for tomorrow.” Natasha said, as she entered her room and pulled the door to. Wanda went to her own room, pulled back the bedsheets and crawled in to her soft bed. She curled up, her mind foggy with fatigue, her eyes dropping shut. She allowed herself to drift off, the events of the day catching up with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda has a nightmare, and a certain ex-assassin is there to comfort her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>****= Wanda's nightmare.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*********************<br/> The screeching of the wheels is what Wanda woke up to. Her eyes shot open and a ceiling came in to few, her back against a cold metal table. It was bright.<br/>She tried to lift her hand to cover her eyes, but something stopped her. She looked down to see her wrists and ankles tied down to the metal table. She was clad in her HYDRA hospital gown. No. No. No.<br/>She couldn’t be back here.</p><p>Her breathing picked up, her eyes darted frantically around the room. She saw the scientists around her, their faces cold and stern.<br/>She felt herself being wheeled in to another room, a cold and eerie air was present. She looked up to see the all-too familiar dentist chair, embellished with a myriad of restraints, tables with various medical tools around it. She writhed under the restrains, screaming for someone to help her.<br/>Wanda felt herself being lifted on to the chair, her wrists, ankles and torso fastened in. </p><p>“No! NO PLEASE NOT AGAIN!” Wanda screamed, thrashing as best she could. One of the main Doctors walked over, Wanda knew him well. He placed a bit in her mouth, his brows furrowed in disapproval at her screaming. He plugged an IV line in to her port on her right hand, Wanda knew she’d be drugged up in no more than 5 minutes. Her screams never died down, she was screaming so hard that the metallic taste of blood came to her mouth. </p><p>“Now now. You better be quiet. Or the other twin will pay the price…as you know.” the Doctor said.</p><p>Wanda’s eyes widened. Pietro. The drug induced haze coursing through Wanda’s body didn’t allow her to think properly - she didn’t even register the fact that Pietro was in fact supposedly dead. Her throat was too sore to carry on screaming anyways, so she just continued to whimper, allowing tears of pain, fear and exhaustion run down her face.</p><p>They started suctioning electrodes all over her body, and placed an EEG cap on her head - she knew that meant they were testing her power.</p><p>To her surprise, they brought Pietro in to the room, he stumbled in next to the guards. Wanda tried to say his name, but the bit in her mouth prevented her, and it ended up more like a whimper. Hope fluttered in her heart.</p><p>But that turned to fear as she heard shots go off, and blood blossoming over Pietro’s shirt. She screamed. Louder than before. The room started shaking, scarlet red swirled around the room, random items started floating and breaking. The bit came out her mouth.</p><p>“PIETRO!!!” Wanda screamed. “You killed him!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!” Wanda screamed at the scientist.</p><p>“I didn’t….you did.”</p><p>Wanda looked down to see a gun had appeared in her hand, that was no longer strapped down. She’d just shot her brother. </p><p>Pietro looked up at her. “You killed me.”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>************************************<br/>Natasha was reading in her room, she was almost done with War and Peace…in Italian. She looked over at her clock. 2:28am. <br/>She decided to get ready for bed, opting for an early night as a pose to her usual 5am - 7am sleeping time. She wiped the makeup off her face and splashed it with cold water, before pulling back the bedsheets and settling in to her soft bed. She was just about to close her eyes when she heard what sounded like screaming.</p><p>Suddenly alert, she worked to find the source of the screaming. Too high to be any of the boys…well excluding Rogers who screamed like a five - year old girl. She thought for a minute, before remembering. Wanda. She put her ear up to the wall and confirmed her suspicions, kicking herself for not thinking of that before.</p><p>She pulled on a jumper and practically ran to Wanda’s door, slowing down and gently pressing her ear to the door. The screaming was growing louder. The poor girl was screaming for her brother. Natasha knew straight away the girl was having a nightmare, and entered the room, cautious incase Wanda was inadvertently using her powers in her sleep. </p><p>The room was pitch black, but Natasha could just make out the small, fragile figure in the bed, tangled up in her bedsheets, thrashing around as she continued to scream. She walked towards the girl and crouched down beside the bed, switching the bedside lamp on.</p><p>Wanda’s eyebrows were knitted together, her forehead tainted with sweat and she continued to writhe around. Natasha didn’t know quite how to approach this situation, but wanting to end the girls’ suffering, she gently placed a hand on the girl’s arm.</p><p>“Wanda…Wanda kiddo. Hey, kid, it’s ok.” Natasha said. She gently shook the girl, hoping it would wake her. Her efforts were fruitless. “Wanda! Kiddo, it’s ok, you’re safe. Wake up for me girl. Open your eyes, it’s ok..”</p><p>Natasha shook her harder, and this time Wanda’s eyes burst open and she sat up in bed, heaving and gasping. Tears continued to pour down her face and she hugged her knees in to her chest. </p><p>“Hey, Wanda.” Natasha said softly, her hand still on the girl’s arm. “Shhhh, it’s okay. You’re safe, Wanda.” Wanda continued to sob violently, her chest heaving as her lungs fought to get in air. She kept her face buried in her arms, squeezing her eyes shut and rocking back and forth. “Wanda, sweetheart. It’s okay, you’re safe. It’s just me, it’s Natasha.”</p><p>Wanda looked up and around the room, before her eyes settled on Natasha. “N-N…Natasha?” the girl stuttered. Natasha gingerly reached forward to cup her hand around the side of Wanda’ face, and swiped away some of the tears on her cheek.</p><p>Natasha nodded. “Yeah kiddo, you with me?”</p><p>“P-Pietro?” Wanda whispered, her voice as fragile as glass. Natasha’s heart sank, she guessed the girl was having a nightmare about her brother.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Wanda.” was all Natasha could say. Wanda nodded and placed her chin on her knees, she seemed to be more aware of what was happening now. Natasha got up and sat on the bed beside her, slipping her arm around Wanda and pulling her close in to her side. <br/>Wanda sat awkwardly for a minute, before melting in to Natasha’s embrace, resting her head on the side of Natasha’s arm.</p><p>“I’m…sorry for disturbing you.. I-“ Wanda started, and was cut off by Natasha.</p><p>“No, don’t apologise. Never do that. It’s a fucked up female habit.” Natasha said her voice stern. “And especially when you’ve had a nightmare or something. Besides, I told you to get me if you needed anything, I wasn’t even asleep.”</p><p>Wanda bit her lip and nodded, feeling comforted by the warmth of Natasha beside her. It had been a long time since anyone had cared for her like this, even if all Natasha was doing was holding her close. </p><p>“Wanna talk about it?” Natasha said, her voice expecting Wanda to say no. The floodgates opened up, the memories poured in to Wanda’s head again, her eyes pricked again with tears, but she was determined not to cry in front of Natasha. Noticing her sudden change in demeanour, Natasha was quick to respond. “I know it can be difficult, but I promise it helps.”</p><p>“Please…I-I c-can’t…” Wanda stuttered, not wanting to relive the nightmare she had to endure. </p><p>“That’s ok, don’t worry about it. But Wanda, you can always talk to me, okay? About anything.” Natasha said, she tilted Wanda’s chin up with her fingers, forcing her to meet her gaze. Wanda nodded. “Do you want to maybe try and sleep?” Natasha tried.</p><p>“I’m not tired.” Wanda replied bluntly, her gaze falling to her lap, she started picking the hangnails on her fingers. </p><p>“Not tired, or just scared to close your eyes incase you see what you saw before?” Natasha said. Wanda’s head shot up with surprise, she didn’t expect Natasha to get it. After all, Natasha was a strong, brave and skilled assassin, Wanda didn’t expect her to know anything about nightmares. Noticing her surprise, Natasha added. “I get nightmares too, a lot of them.” This left Wanda gobsmacked. “So I get it, I really do.”</p><p>“It-uh…” Wanda started, before she remember what she made Natasha relive when she was with HYDRA. “Oh god…when I used my powers against you…I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Wanda buried her face in her hands and stood up. “You must hate me. Why are you being so nice after what I did to you?”</p><p>Natasha sighed, she’d expected this to come up. Instead of answering the question, she replied. “Cmon, let’s go to living area on this floor, seeing as your not tired, I’ll make us a drink.” she said, standing up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Mentor Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bit of Natasha &amp; Wanda fluff. Natasha basically gives Wanda advice after she has her nightmare, and feels guilty about using her powers on Nat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I've been busy. This is so short oop.<br/>Ps. If you know any Wanda &amp; Nat stories please do comment them bc I'm looking for more (plus gives you a chance to promote your own stories!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten minutes later, Wanda and Natasha were sitting on the sofa, with hot drinks in their hands. Tea with honey for Wanda, black coffee - strong enough to resurrect the dead - for Natasha. Wanda sipped her tea self consciously as Natasha stared at her intently, her eyes filled with poorly masked concern.</p><p>“So, you feel like telling me what that nightmare was about?” Natasha tried again, only to get a silent shake of the head from Wanda. “Honestly, kid, it really helps. I’ve been there, and I know how difficult it is, because from what I’ve observed the nightmares you are having involve stuff that actually happened in the past…am I right, or am I right?” Natasha said, adding a small smirk at her attempted joke on the end. Wanda’s lips curled up slightly, and she met Natasha’s gaze. Glassy, pain filled blue orbs met wise, concerned green orbs. Wanda nodded and bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry again. Natasha probably thought she was the biggest baby EVER. “So maybe that’s because you’ve never really told anyone about everything that happened in your past?”</p><p>Wanda nodded again. Natasha was scarily good at this. In all fairness…the red head was a world class spy and assassin. She sipped her tea self consciously, and avoided Natasha’s eyes. “Uh…yeh. Well…there was home life, barely had anything at all. Then HYDRA, which was rough…then….” Wanda mumbled. “Seriously, you don’t have to worry about any of it, I’m fine. I just have to get over it. I’m sorry I disturbed you.”</p><p>Natasha sighed. This was one stubborn kid. She put her coffee down, and slid closer to the girl, who was still looking down at her mug. Natasha used her fingers to tilt the girl’s chin upwards, forcing Wanda to look up at Natasha. “Kid…what did I say about apologising?” Natasha said sternly. “You need to listen good Wanda, you will NEVER be a burden to any of us. What you’ve been through is so horrible and unfair, you shouldn’t have to live with that alone. I know you’ve probably been independent most of your life, or with Pietro, but now we’re all here to take care of you, like you should’ve been growing up. So whenever you’re ready to talk about any of your past, or if you ever need someone to talk to, my door is always open. No judgement.” Natasha said, her eyes searching Wanda’s face. “Putting walls up whenever someone tries to help you is not a healthy way to deal with stuff kiddo, believe me, I invented that method. Even though I’m not the best role model, and I never will be, I’m going to help you move on from everything, because living with the stuff you’ve been through is not how I want you to carry on with your life. You got that?”</p><p>Wanda nodded, pursing her lips, trying not to cry again. She’d felt a weight lifted from her shoulder as Natasha said she wouldn’t have to suffer alone. </p><p>“I know I put out a ‘cold hearted and unapproachable’ kind of vibe, and usually I do, I was taught that compassion is weak, and weakness wasn’t a thing I was raised to be accustomed too, but with people I care about, like all the Avengers Team - which includes you, I’ve learnt to be more loving.” Natasha laughed slightly. </p><p>Wanda smiled, but her smile faded as the memory of using her powers on Natasha popped in to her thoughts. “But…why…I hurt you, Natasha. I used my powers and made you relive horrible things. I remember flashes of them, and I hated that HYDRA made me do that. It feels as though I’m violating someone, and even though sometimes I do it by accident, I still hate it. So…why don’t you hate me? You should. I’m a monster. And now…you are willing to help me..?”</p><p>“Everyone makes mistakes in life, but that doesn’t mean they have to pay for them for the rest of their life. Sometimes good people, make or are influenced to make bad choices, but that doesn't make them a bad person. It means they are Human.” Natasha said. “You’re not a monster, Wanda. You’re a sweet kid, who didn’t get lucky in the family…or life department. That’s not your fault, in any way. Besides, I’ve done a hella lot worse than you kiddo. But that's a story for another day, maybe when you’ve opened up about your own past, I’ll tell you about a bit of mine…deal?” </p><p>“Deal.” Wanda said, her eyes feeling heavy. “Thank you Natasha.” Natasha reached forward and took the mug out of Wanda’s hands, noticing how the girl seemed to be getting tired. The younger girl slid closer to Natasha and gingerly wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist, resting her head on Natasha’s chest. Natasha was taken aback by the sudden action, she wasn’t used to this side of children. Sure, Lila and Cooper would hug her lots, but they were basically her niece and nephew.</p><p>Going with her instinct, Natasha returned the hug and held on to the girl, gently rubbing her hand up and down Wanda’s back. Wanda’s eyes started dropping closed, and she crawled on to Natasha’s lap, her mind half asleep. Again, Natasha was taken back by this, she wasn’t used to public displays of…affection. She sat awkwardly for a minute, before wrapping her arms back round Wanda, and resting her chin on top of Wanda’s head. Natasha found herself gently rocking back and forth, as Wanda drifted off in to a hopefully nightmare-less sleep. It was in that moment that Natasha realised how young Wanda seemed, her relaxed face looked so much younger than it did when she was awake, and when her eyes were lined heavily with eye liner. She also realised she didn’t even know how old Wanda was. Natasha had guessed at around 16 or 17 when the girl had her makeup on, but now she looked much younger.</p><p>“Wanda?” Natasha asked softly, getting a mumble in response. “How old are you, kid?”</p><p>Wanda yawned sleepily, her eyes just cracking open. “I’ll be fifteen in three months.” Wanda yawned before shutting her eyes back drifting off.</p><p>Natasha’s eyes visibly widened. The kid was fourteen. She really was a little one after all. She was fourteen and she’d already lost so much. Her parents, home, freedom for some time, her brother…she’d lost everything. Natasha re-vowed to do everything in her power to help Wanda have the best rest of her childhood that she could have, and make up for all those years in poverty and captivity.</p><p>Natasha decided to take Wanda back to her bed, where it’d be more comfortable. She gently stood up, keeping the girl firmly in her arms, and carried Wanda towards her room. Luckily the girl was light, years of malnutrition and neglect had done that to her. </p><p>Natasha gently lay Wanda down in her bed, and pulled the covers up to her shoulders, before gently reaching to brush to stray hairs away from the little girl’s face, that had fallen out during her feverish nightmare. Natasha smiled, before leaving the room and pulling the door to.</p><p>She slipped back in to her own room, feeling tired herself. Natasha went over to her bed, and the moment her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Clint and Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda waking up from the night after her nightmare. Just some interactions and a little bit of a Papa Bear from Clint being unhappy about Wanda drinking coffee.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda woke up to light cracking through her blinds, as it flooded throughout the entire room. She yawned and stretched, before sitting up and trying to organise her sleepy thoughts and recall the events of last night. Nightmare. Natasha. They talked. Wanda pieced together that she probably fell asleep on the sofa. Embarrassment swept over her, she’d only gone and cried all over the infamous Black Widow. </p><p>Wanda slipped out of bed, and peeked her head out to the corridor, before heading in to the bathroom across the hall. She looked at herself in the mirror again - noticing how she looked a little less pale than before, but still awful. It felt weird not to have so much eye makeup on, she really saw how young she looked…and then she remembered.</p><p>Just as she was falling asleep, Natasha had asked her age.</p><p>Shit. ‘Дерьмо.’ Wanda thought.<br/>Now they all knew she was only fourteen. Well…Natasha knew, and would probably tell the others. Wanda guessed she'd be thrown out pretty soon, for being too young - she just hoped she’d be able to stay in America, or maybe somewhere close, she’d heard of another country called Canada, but her geography wasn't exactly tip top…after all she’d been isolated and captive for many years.</p><p>She left the washroom and walked cautiously to the lift at the end of the corridor, noticing how Natasha’s door was shut. She pressed the button and the elevator dinged open.</p><p>“Good Morning, Miss Maximoff. Did you sleep alright?” a voice over the intercom said. It was F.R.I.D.A.Y. Wanda visibly flinched and looked around for the source of the voice, and was very confused when she found no one. She’d heard mentions of an AI, called…Fri- something so Wanda concluded it was probably that. Still…it didn’t take away from the weirdness of an omnipresent voice talking to her.</p><p>“Y-yes.” Wanda stuttered and entered the elevator.</p><p>“Would you like me to notify any of the other Avengers that you are awake?” F.R.I.D.A.Y asked.</p><p>“N-no.” Wanda said, her voice still fragile. “W-where is everyone?”</p><p>“Mr. Barton, Mr. Rogers and Ms. Romanoff are in the common area, the Boss - Mr. Stark is in Lab 21, Mr. Wilson is in the training room and Thor, Son of Asgard is not currently on the premises. Would you like me to send the elevator to the common area?”</p><p>“Yes, please…Спасибо…sorry, thank you.” Wanda said, the doors closed and she soon arrived at the common area floor.</p><p>She stepped out, and made her way round to the kitchen, where she heard voices. Clint and Natasha were sitting on the sofa, sipping coffee and silently reading something on their phones and Steve was by the coffee machine, hitting it as the machine was obviously malfunctioning. Wanda entered the kitchen, causing Natasha and Clint to look in her direction. They smiled warmly.</p><p>“Hey kiddo, how’d you sleep?” Clint said, Wanda made eye contact with Natasha, silently asking her not to tell everyone about the nightmare. Natasha nodded knowingly, and Wanda turned her attention back to Clint.</p><p>“Pretty good. Thank you.” Wanda replied, before looking down at her feet and awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. </p><p>“Do you want some coffee, kid?” Natasha said standing up and walking round to where Wanda was standing, noticing the awkwardness of Wanda’s stance.</p><p>“I’ve..uh- never had it before.” Wanda admitted quietly, gaining a smirk from Natasha.</p><p>“Well now seems like the perfect time to try!” Natasha said, walking over to the coffee machine, and reaching for a mug from the cupboard. Wanda watched as the machine spluttered and produced a frothy, brown liquid, that smelled heavenly. She took the mug and gently sipped it, finding the slightly bitter taste energising. “See, it’s good isn't it?”</p><p>They sat back down on the sofa and Clint raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you think you’re…a little young to be drinking that? How old are you? 15? 16?” Clint said in a disapproving tone.</p><p>“Fourteen.” Wanda replied simply, causing Clint’s eyes to go wide and Steve to nearly topple off the stool he was sitting on.</p><p>“Natasha! Why are you letting a FOURTEEN year old drink coffee?” Clint scolded, Natasha just shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t see a problem with it.” Natasha said, leading Wanda over to the sofa where Clint was sitting.</p><p>“As long as you never drink Nat’s freshly made coffee, you’ll be fine.” Steve said, looking up from his newspaper.</p><p>Clint nodded in agreement. “Yeesh. That coffee is…”</p><p>“Strong enough to resurrect the dead.” Clint and Steve said together, making Wanda chuckle and Natasha huff with disapproval. </p><p>“Anyways, wow kid, you’re quite the powerhouse for only being a squirt.” Clint said. </p><p>Fear settled in Wanda’s stomach, would they kick her out now? After all, she was young, and she would be an extra liability during a mission. </p><p>“Yeah…but I can still train and become and Avenger…right?” Wanda said, her voice becoming thick with threatening tears. She really liked everyone, and she didn’t want to give up this opportunity to have a…family.</p><p>Natasha laughed and put her arm around Wanda. “Of course kid. You’re already an Avenger, but you’re also gonna need to train and learn how to fight without your powers, and you’ll need to be educated too.”</p><p>Wanda sat up. “Wait…like school?” Natasha nodded. “Ughhh why?! I’ve never really been to school, and I don’t want to start now.”</p><p>“Kid, I have a legal obligation to educate you. That’s final. We can discuss this later.” Natasha said sternly, causing Wanda to sink further back in to the sofa, sipping on the rest of her coffee. “Right kid, you go and get ready, then we can leave in an hour or so to go shopping, to get you some clothes and some stuff for your room. Meet me out front at….11. Sharp. Don’t be late.” Natasha said, smirking at her last sentence. Wanda nodded, shrinking back in to her nervous, usual self.</p><p>Natasha got up and went up to her floor with Wanda, when they got in to the lift, Natasha asked. “You okay after last night?”  Wanda bit her lip and nodded, she had actually slept well, but she was still embarrassed that she’d had a nightmare, and then cried in front of THE Black Widow herself. “Good, remember, my door is always open if you need me.” she said cooly, stepping out the elevator.</p><p>Wanda nodded again awkwardly, and went to her own room. On her cabinet at the foot of her bed, her old clothes, and Natasha’s jacket were sat, neatly folded. She walked over, and picked up her black cotton dress, playing with the hem. </p><p>The battle with Ultron seemed like weeks ago, even though it was only a couple of days ago. Her heart still yearned to have Pietro, the grief wasn’t any better. She missed him. More than her parents. More than her home. Pietro had been the only consistent thing in her life, and now even he was gone. She picked up the dress, inhaling it’s scent. Cherry Blossom again, no traces of the smoke or blood from what was now called ‘The Age of Ultron’. </p><p>She picked up Natasha’s jacket, and left her room, before gently knocking on the redheads door. The door openly and Natasha was standing there, her face unreadable before switching to concern when she saw Wanda. </p><p>“You ok, Wanda?” Natasha said, poorly disguised concern in her voice, even Natasha seemed shocked at the concern laced in her voice. She had so many conflicting feelings. The urge to guide the young witch, compassion towards her, mixed with steely stone cold ruthlessness that she was taught during her Red Room training.</p><p>Wanda nodded and bit her lip, before handing Natasha the jacket. “I uh- your jacket. Sorry Pepper had to wash it. There was blood. Sorry I had it in the first place…Pietro…” Wanda trailed off, pushing down the memory. Why did she always cry in front of Natasha? It was mortifying.</p><p>“Wanda, what do I keep telling you about apologising?” Natasha said, tilting Wanda’s chin up with her fingers, forcing her to meet the ex-assassin’s gaze. Green orbs met greeny blue, the older woman staring intently at Wanda. The young witch felt as though Natasha was staring straight in to her soul, cutting through her tough exterior and looking straight at the negative feelings bottled up inside. “Keep it. It looked way better on you anyways. Red is your colour.” Natasha smiled.</p><p>“Wow…uh…thank you Natasha.” Wanda said nervously, smiling up at Natasha.</p><p>“No problem kiddo. Do you need any clothes to borrow?” </p><p>“I’ve got some…thank you.” Wanda said, before flashing Natasha a small smile and heading back to her own room and grabbed a towel from the closet. </p><p>She headed to the bathroom and quickly showered, not wanting to be late for Natasha. It was easier to shower than before, the bad memories weren’t as raw, she felt sort of safe with the Avengers now. She finished up her shower and changed in to her old clothes, the fabric now soft and not itchy. She opted to leave the red jacket in her closet, wearing just her cotton black dress and boots, adorned with a necklace and a couple of rings. Her hair hung limply, she hadn’t really been in the position to keep up with hair care - funnily enough when you’re being kept as a human experiment, you don’t really get to make yourself look presentable. She pulled her brown and gingery tresses up in to a sloppy ponytail, pieces of hair falling naturally, before heading out her door and down to where Natasha told her to meet her.</p><p>A black Porsche pulled up and Wanda immediately saw a head of unmissable bright red hair. She walked over, and pulled the door open, slipping in to the car.</p><p>“Hm, early.” Natasha remarked, driving away from the tower. “Good.” Natasha looked over to Wanda. “You look nice.”</p><p>Wanda blushed and mumbled something of a ‘thank you’. They drove almost silently to the mall, as Natasha pulled up, Wanda got her first sight at this place they called ‘the mall’. It was large, and busy, Wanda felt her chest constrict tightly as she saw the place crawling with people. What if she got lost? What if Natasha forgot her? What if-</p><p>“Hey kid, we’re here.” Natasha said, jolting Wanda from her overpowering thoughts. Natasha had put a gentle hand on her arm, recognising that Wanda was somewhere deep in thought. “You ok? You with me?” Wanda nodded, unplugging her seatbelt. “I’m not going to lie, there are going to be lots and lots of people. Now, some may recognise me, but your identity hasn’t been released yet, so if anyone bothers you just ignore them. I’ll stay with you the entire time. Ok?” Natasha said, her voice more gentle.</p><p>Wanda’s lips curled upwards. “Ok.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shopping With Nat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda goes shopping with Natasha, things get busy. A little bit of Mama Bear Nat, a little bit of Papa Bear Clint and Steve (I think they're gonna kind of be both Papa Bears, as Nat and Steve are together, and we NEED Papa Clint).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy, so this is a speedy update! Next chapter is already in progress...things aren't going to stay fluffy for long....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It became apparent to Wanda, that Natasha had expensive taste, after all, they were using Tony’s credit cards…so Natasha said they ‘could splurge as much as they wanted’. Wanda, being the shy girl she was, was reluctant to ask for anything, so Natasha had to step in. She went round, picking up item after item and asking if Wanda liked it.</p><p>“Cmon kid…surely by now you’ve found something you like.” Natasha said, annoyance clear in her voice. “Ok well you AT LEAST need some pyjamas, so let’s go get those and then maybe you’ll finally pick something. Let me make it clear that we are not leaving empty handed, as much as my jacket suits you…you need clothes kid.”</p><p>Natasha practically dragged Wanda to find some pyjamas, arriving at the aisle in what Wanda guessed was record time. “Right then, pick whatever you want.”</p><p>Wanda decided Natasha would be pretty stubborn with this, so she picked out some bedshorts and pyjama bottoms, her eyes drifting to a set of cotton short sleeved and long bottomed pyjamas, white with lilac flowers swirled around. She looked down at the price tag and practically toppled over. Natasha, being the trained spy she was, noticed and picked up the set in Wanda’s size and put it in the cart.</p><p>“Natasha….” Wanda started.</p><p>“They’re cute.” Natasha said, cutting Wanda off. “Shove the rest of those in here and we can continue.”</p><p>It took three hours to get everything, Natasha practically forced Wanda to pick some clothes she liked. They acquired a decent amount, with multiple pairs of shoes too. Wanda picked out some things for her room, including new bed sets, a heap of blankets, some photo frames and some more decor. The pair reached the till, the cashier eyeing up their huge haul and then widened his eyes as he saw the Black Widow staring him down.</p><p>Natasha paid for the shopping, Wanda gasping at the total and thanking Natasha reverently afterwards. </p><p>“No problem, Wands.” Natasha said, Wanda smiling at the nickname. “You hungry? I could really do  with some food.”</p><p>Wanda shrugged, her stomach felt unsettled from being around so many people, and she felt guilty eating and enjoying herself whilst her twin was lying in a grave. She curbed the nausea, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of Natasha, and nodded. “Yeah I could eat.”</p><p>Twenty minutes later they were sat in one of Natasha’s favourite restaurants, food in front of them. Natasha has a chicken fillet with salad, and Wanda just has a plain side salad. She picks at the leaves, her stomach churning. She can’t tell if it’s just because she’s anxious, or because of the guilt she feels.</p><p>“Eat.” Natasha said, looking up from her own food. “Cmon kiddo, you barely ate any dinner last night and you skipped breakfast this morning.”</p><p>Wanda sighed and ate one of the leaves, her stomach both churning and welcoming the food at the same time. She sipped her water, which settled her stomach a little bit.</p><p>Satisfied that Wanda had at least eaten something, Natasha changed the subject. “So, you ready to start training?”</p><p>“I guess so…I can tell my ass is going to be kicked but I suppose that’s part of the process.” Wanda shrugged.</p><p>Natasha laughed at her bluntness. “You’ve got that right. I’ll be doing most of your combat training and for now covering most of the homeschool. In terms of your powers, I think Rogers would probably be best suited to that. No offence but your control with those powers of yours isn’t the best.”</p><p>“Yeah…sorry-“ Wanda said, before remembering what Natasha had said. “I don’t really understand them very well, that’s probably why.”</p><p>“Well that’s what we’re here to help you with.” Natasha said, finishing up the rest of her salad. “Right, we should probably head back. It’s going to start getting busier here soon so I think it’s best we go to avoid the crowds.”<br/>Wands was secretly relived, it was getting a little overwhelming and the growing amount of people was anxiety inducing too. A couple of journalists came and snapped pictures of the pair, but Natasha gently reassured her and told her to just ignore them.</p><p>As they got up to leave, Natasha noticed the swarm of paparazzi that had appeared, assuming someone had tipped them off that they were out. They picked up their bags and made their way to the door as quickly as possibly. The swarm came closer to them, the bright lights of the camera flashing in their faces. Natasha was used to it by now, but she knew Wanda wouldn’t be. The journalists and photographers fired off questions.</p><p>‘Who’s the kid, Miss Romanoff?”</p><p>“Is this the new Avenger?”</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Is it true that you caused the Ultron attacks?”</p><p>“How does it feel to have lost your twin?”</p><p>A lump in Wanda’s throat formed. She didn’t expect them to mention Pietro. Natasha waded her way through, shouting at the swarm. </p><p>Wanda felt trapped. She couldn’t see Natasha. A swarm of journalists surrounded her. Tears pricked at her eyes. Her throat closed up. The flashes became brighter. Voices became louder. The room was spinning. </p><p>Then, a flash of red hair. A warm hand reaching out. </p><p>Wanda grabbed the warm hand and felt herself being pulled from the swarm. Everything was still loud, but she felt an arm slip around her waist, the warmth of someone next to her. Her surroundings changed and she found herself in the carpark.</p><p>“Hey, Wands. It’s ok kiddo. We’re out of there now. It’s ok. Focus on my voice.” a soft voice was now audible. Natasha. Wanda looked to see the redhead beside her, her face etched with worry and concern, her eyes filled with sympathy. “You with me?”</p><p>Wanda nodded, and exhaled, the tension in her chest and throat lessening. “Y-yes.” she stuttered. Natasha didn’t seem convinced, and she kept her arm around Wanda, guiding her in to the car. She sat the girl down, before putting the bags away and slipping in to the driver’s side.</p><p>Wanda pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the window, trying to return her breathing and heart rate to normal</p><p>Natasha didn't start driving straight away, they sat there, as Wanda tried to breathe normally. Natasha reached over and took the little witch’s hand in her own, gently rubbing the pad of her thumb over the top of Wanda’s hand. “Wands? Hey, малышка, it’s okay. You with me?” Natasha’s soft voice said.</p><p>“Yes.” Wanda said her voice fragile. “Sorry, it was just loud and…”</p><p>“No no, no need to apologise.” Natasha said, deciding not to lecture her again. “It’s ok.”</p><p>“I-I lost you for a second. And everything started closing in. T-they were asking about P-Pietro and the lights….” Wanda said, trying to calm her shuddering breaths.</p><p>Natasha reached forward and gently tucked one of Wanda’s stray hairs behind her ear, something she’d seen Laura and Clint do to their kids. “I know, and I’m sorry that I lost you. The paps can be ruthless, I was hoping to protect you from that for a while. But it’s ok, you’re safe now. Let’s go back to the compound, I was going to start training with you, but I think it would be best if you had a rest day instead, maybe you could start decorating your room?”“I’d like that.” Wanda said.</p><p>“Right then kiddo, let’s get you home.”</p><p>The word ‘home’ played over and over again in Wanda’s head as Natasha drove them back to the Tower. Was this her home now? She’d only been at the Tower for 24 hours, yet already she did feel…safe. She hadn’t felt like this in a very, very long time. She looked over to Natasha, her eyes trained on the road in front of them. Wanda still didn’t understand why Natasha cared so much. Sure, Wanda had been assigned Natasha as her ‘mentor’, but the young witch’s intuition felt it was more than that. A ‘mentor’ wouldn’t have soothed her after her horrific nightmare…but Nat still did. </p><p>Now that she talked to Natasha more, she felt even more guilty for making her relive her past. Wanda remembers it so clearly, the memories were so painful, horrific, dark. She wondered how the older woman dealt with such a terrible past - she guessed her method was her ‘cold and unapproachable’ facade, only occasionally letting her guard down. Wanda felt honoured that Natasha would do that for her.</p><p>They pulled up to the tower and grabbed their bags silently before heading up to the living quarters. They dropped the bags off in Wanda’s room and the young witch began to unpack her things.</p><p>“Do you want me to stay?” Natasha asked, hanging by the doorframe. </p><p>“No, it’s ok. I’m ok now.” Wanda replied.</p><p>“Ok kiddo, well you know the drill. Door’s always open. If you can’t find me, ask F.R.I or one of the boys.” Natasha said before heading off to get on with some paperwork.</p><p>Wanda got to work straight away, busying herself with unpacking her clothes and decorating her room. She hung her new mandala tapestry behind her bed, using her powers to position it correctly, before adorning it with fairy lights. Once she finished with that, Wanda changed her bedsheets from the plain white, to her new light grey ones, with small elephants printed on them, before throwing her scarlet red comforter over the foot of her bed and organising the many cushions Natasha had bought her.</p><p>Halfway through her room decorating quest, a gentle knock was heard at the door, she turned around to see Clint there, smiling softly.</p><p>“Hey little one. How you doing?” Clint said, walking in and looking around at the room. “Wow, you’ve done a great job Wanda.</p><p>“Thanks…” Wanda smiled. “I’m alright, just getting used to things really.”</p><p>“Good, good. Rogers and I were going to watch a film, did you want to join us?” Clint said.</p><p>Wanda considered her response, before deciding not to hide away in her room. “Yeah, if you don’t mind..”</p><p>“Of course not, cmon kid.” Clint said, putting his arm around Wanda and leading her out and down to the common room. Steve was already on the sofa, flicking through Netflix.</p><p>“Hey Rogers, picked up the Baby Avenger.” Clint said.</p><p>“Baby Avenger…really?!” Wanda exclaimed, laughing slightly. </p><p>“Well…you’re an Avenger, and a baby, so Baby Avenger sums you up pretty well.” Clint said, guiding her over to the sofa, they sat down, and kept his arm around Wanda, who felt herself relaxing in to the embrace. She couldn’t believe how welcoming they were being, even after she’d hurt them all.</p><p>“As long as the nicknames stop there…” Wanda said, resting her head on Clint’s arm.</p><p>“I wouldn’t count on it kid. Nat’s already referring to you as ‘the Little Witch’ to me. We’ve got ‘Baby Avenger’ ‘Little One’ ‘Baby Witch’ “ Steve said, laughing slightly as Wanda’s dismay. One day in and she’s already got a nickname. Great.</p><p>“I’m not that little…” Wanda said, causing Clint to raise his eyebrows.</p><p>“You’re fourteen. Fourteen is little. Enjoy being the Baby Avenger.” Clint said. </p><p>Wanda just rolled her eyes and smiled, as Steve chose ‘The Lion King’ to watch, trying to keep it PG for Wanda whilst also loving Disney.</p><p>About halfway through the film, Wanda felt her eyes get heavy, the outing and the panic attack catching up with her. Clint noticed and got Steve to pass him a blanket, which he put over Wanda, tucking the sides down gently, before kissing Wanda gently on the forehead and smoothing her hair back as her eyes slowly dropped closed. Steve switched the film off and busied himself in the kitchen, as Clint stayed with Wanda on his lap, scrolling through his phone.</p><p>Natasha came walking in to the kitchen, eyebrows furrowed. “Boys why so-“ she started, before being shushed by both Clint and Steve. Clint nodded her over and she obliged, smiling when she saw Clint and Wanda. The little witch was fast asleep, covered in a blanket (that is usually Nat’s own blanket, but knew Clint knew that she’d be fine with Wanda using it).</p><p>“She had a panic attack sort of thing at the mall, the paps crowded and I lost her for a bit. We need to get on top of her public profile, I don’t want what happened today to happen again.” Natasha said sternly. “She had a rough nightmare last night too, probably why she’s so tired.”</p><p>“Poor kid. I’ll get Stark on publicity, we can have it sorted soon enough.” Clint said. “Seems like the Black Widow has a soft spot for Baby Witch…” Clint teased, causing Natasha to slap him round the head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sincerely yours, The Breakfast Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some soft Momma Nat and Wanda bonding time. Honestly we ALL know Nat is secretly a softie...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda was jolted awake by someone shaking her lightly. “Wanda, little one. Kiddo, dinners ready.” a voice said. She cracked her eyes open and saw a blurry Clint above her. “Morning sleepyhead. Cmon, dinners ready and Natasha wants you to have something to eat.”</p><p>The little witch yawned and sat up, getting her bearings. She rubbed her eyes and yawned again. “Clint?” Wanda asked tiredly.</p><p>Clint laughed and smoothed down her messy bed hair. “Yeah kiddo, cmon let’s go to dinner.” he said, beckoning Wanda up and in to the dining room, where all the Avengers were sitting arguing about something. Natasha was throwing food at Cap as he ducked under the table to avoid it. They stopped when Wanda came in, who went and sat down next to Natasha, who ruffled her hair.</p><p>“Hey Wands.” Natasha said. “You alright?” Wanda nodded and yawned again, trying to wake herself up a little bit. </p><p>“Did I fall asleep watching the film?” Wanda asked Clint, who laughed and nodded. </p><p>“Yeah you did kid. Don’t worry, we didn’t finish the film either, so we can continue it tomorrow or whenever.” Clint said.</p><p>Wanda nodded and started to pick at the spaghetti that Natasha had put on the plate. She was still struggling to get herself to eat, and she knew Natasha was on her case too. Natasha gently nudged her under the table, catching her attention. Wanda looked up, to see Natasha expectantly motioning for her to eat the rest of her dinner.  </p><p>“Wands, you barely ate your lunch today. Please, try at least a quarter.” Natasha said quietly. “Please kiddo…we can talk about it later, but for now just try and eat something, alright?”</p><p>Wanda sighed and forced herself to eat half the meal, leaving Natasha satisfied at the end. They had a lively discussion at the table Tony and Natasha getting heated about something, Wanda just sat back and watched, laughing at the antics.</p><p>“It’s not MY fault you’re a fucking-“ Tony started.</p><p>“LANGUAGE! The Baby Avenger is present!” Steve shouted.</p><p>“Baby Avenger?!” Tony asked, laughing. “So that’s what we’re calling the kid. Ok fine. Baby Avenger, you alright?”</p><p>Wanda smirked and rolled her eyes. “Couldn’t it just be like…whats the word? ‘Junior’ Avenger? Mini Avenger? Why Baby…?”</p><p>“Because, Baby Witch, you’re the little one of the group. Even Peter, one of the kids joining us is older than you.” Steve said, winking. “Peter can be Junior Avenger. You’re our baby member!</p><p>“Oh my god….” Wanda said face-palming. </p><p>“Guys we made the teenager embarrassed! I repeat we embarrassed the teen!” Sam said, smiling.</p><p>Steve was about to speak when Thor burst through the door. “HELLO FRIENDS.” he boomed, causing everyone to jump, and Wanda to shrink back in to her shell, scared by the sudden loudness of Thor’s voice.</p><p>“Jesus Thor, could you be any louder?!” Tony remarked, as Thor walked and sat down at the table.<br/>Wanda was still shaken up a little by the sudden ‘loudness’. She excused herself from the table quickly and legged it up to her room, leaving the adult Avengers frowning and confused. Natasha shot an accusatory look at Thor, before silently leaving the table to go after Wanda.</p><p>“Did something I say offend the Little Person and Miss Natasha?” Thor questioned. The rest of the Avenger’s just rolled their eyes and carried on eating.</p><p>Natasha approached Wanda’s door and knocked gently. “Wands? Kiddo I’m coming in alright?” Natasha said, earning a mumble of a ‘come in’ from Wanda. She opened the door and found Wanda curled up in one of her new blankets, sitting on the carpeted floor against her bed. Natasha could see her puffy eyes and red face, albeit she did a good job at hiding it. “Hey. Can I come sit with you?”</p><p>Wanda nodded and the ex-assassin went over and sat down next to Wanda, pulling the other side of the blanket Wanda was wrapped in over her own shoulders. They sat silently for a few minutes, Wanda resting her head on her knees.</p><p>“So…what happened? Did Thor just make you jump a little?” Natasha said.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that. Just wasn’t expecting it. Needed to leave the table and calm myself down. I’m still jumpy from the mall.” Wanda replied honestly. </p><p>“Hey, no worries. I get it. Thor can be a dork sometimes, and he can also be loud too.” Natasha said. “You ok now? You want me to go?”</p><p>Wanda tensed up. “No. Stay.” she said suddenly, inching further close to Natasha. “If you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Of course I don’t.” Natasha said. “Hey, why don’t you change in to your PJs and then come round to my room, we can watch a film or something.”</p><p>Wanda smiled up at Natasha. “I’d like that.” the little witch said.</p><p>Wanda got up and changed in to her pyjamas, as Natasha went to her own room to give the girl some privacy. Wanda picked her new set, long bottoms and a short sleeved button up shirt, lilac flowers painted over the white cotton. She changed and let her hair out of her ponytail, gingery-brown tresses falling way past her shoulders.</p><p>She left her own room and gently knocked on Natasha’s door, who opened it almost immediately. The ex-assassin was wearing a black tank top and dark green tartan pyjama bottoms, her red hair curled and bright.</p><p>“Hey kid cmon in.” Natasha said, pulling Wanda in and shutting the door behind her. Wanda looked around Natasha’s room in awe. It was beautifully designed. Modern bookshelves held hundreds of books in multiple different languages, photo frames and knickknacks dotted around the room. The walls were the same colour as Wanda’s, but stencils had been used to paint patterns on the walls, the meaning of which Wanda did not know. Natasha had dark grey sheets on her bed, with a minimal amount of decorative cushions. A large globe sat on the work desk, alongside stacks of paperwork held down by paperweights and a large hourglass. “I need to change up my room really, kind of getting bored. Yours looked really nice kiddo, you did a good job.”</p><p>“I like it. It’s very…whats’ the word?…’You’ “ Wanda said, causing Natasha to laugh lightly.</p><p>“I guess…anyways, what do you wanna watch?” Natasha said, literally jumping on to her bed, and patting the space next to her, which Wanda awkwardly sat in, crossing her legs. Natasha flicked through Netflix, before landing on ‘The Breakfast Club’. “You ever seen this?”<br/>“No…is it good?” Wanda said.</p><p>“Only the GREATEST film of all time.” Natasha said, her voice thick with surprise when Wanda said she hadn’t watched it. “It’s decided. That’s what we are watching.” Natasha collapsed back against the headboard of her bed, smirking as she saw Wanda sitting cross legged, her big eyes fixated on the screen. Her gingery, brown hair tumbled down her back in loose, natural waves, tangling slightly at the bottom.</p><p>Natasha reached for her bedside table, pulling a hairbrush and a couple of bands out from a little tat pot. She tapped Wanda on the shoulder, who whipped her head round, and beckoned her to come closer so she could brush through her hair for her. Wanda shuffled awkwardly towards her and sat in front of Natasha, who combed her fingers through Wanda’s hair a few times before brushing it slowly. “Your hair’s gorgeous Wanda.” Natasha said, her voice many tones softer than usual.</p><p>“Thank you.” Wanda said, Natasha could see heat rush to the younger girl’s cheeks, making her smile yet again. God, this kid was making her soft. The gentle brushing through her hair and soft humming of Natasha (who was quietly singing along to the music playing in the film), calmed Wanda in to a state of relaxation she hadn't felt in a while. Once Natasha had stopped brushing, she parted her hair down the centre and tied up one of the sides in a lose ponytail. She gently scraped the other side with her fingernails, the action sending tingles down Wanda’s back. </p><p>She loved people doing her hair.</p><p>Faint memories, of her Mother braiding her hair when she was very little, came to the forefront of Wanda’s mind. She remembered how her mother would braid her hair and sing her Sokovian and Russian lullabies.</p><p>Natasha effortlessly pulled Wanda’s hair into two neat dutch braids, and by the end of it, Wanda was half asleep, her eyes heavy and threatening to close. Natasha noticed the younger girl’s exhaustion, grateful that Wanda seemed to be able to sleep without memories haunting her, keeping her awake ‘till the early hours of the morning. She pulled Wanda back gently, letting the girl rest with the back of her head on Natasha’s shoulder, keeping her steady by wrapping her arms loosely around the girl’s waist.</p><p>Wanda yawned and looked up at Natasha tiredly. “Thank…you…” Wanda mumbled, trying to resist the heavy pull of sleep. </p><p>“No problem, Little Witch.” Natasha said.</p><p>“Not…you…too.” Wanda moaned, referring to the nickname.</p><p>“Just go to sleep, малышка.” Natasha whispered. Wanda’s eyes drifted shut, and her breathing evened out. Natasha looked up at the screen, just to see the end of the film.</p><p>- <br/>‘Sincerely yours, The Breakfast Club.'<br/>- </p><p>Natasha slipped Wanda, who was now fast asleep off her lap and on to the bed, before gently lifting her under the soft duvet, pulling it up to her shoulders and placing a soft hand on her forehead. “Night Little one.” she whispered. Natasha grabbed a blanket off her bed and settled down on the couch in her room, letting sleep pull her under.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Stowaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers go on a mission, Wanda feels she can help...<br/>In addition to this, Peter moves in to the Tower!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda woke up the next morning, wrapped in soft dark grey sheets that looked nothing like her own. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, before sitting bolt upright when her surroundings were unfamiliar. Then it all came back, the film, Natasha gently braiding her hair, then a gentle faraway voice whispering: ‘Night Little Witch.’ She realised she was in Natasha’s room, and silently cursed for falling asleep in her mentors room - Natasha must think she’s such a baby.</p><p>The young witch looked over to see none other than Natasha herself, curled up on the cream sofa opposite her, wrapped in a Burgundy blanket, looking uncharacteristically peaceful. As if the ex-assassin could tell someone was looking at her, Natasha’s eyes snapped open, darting around the room before settling on the young girl sitting up in her bed.</p><p>“Hey kiddo. Did you sleep alright?” Natasha said, sliding out from underneath her blanket, and tidying the sofa.</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry for falling asleep here. You should’ve woken me, I would’ve gone back to my room.” Wanda said, biting her lip. “I’m sorry you had to sleep on the sofa too.”</p><p>“Hey kid. Stop. Oh my god, you really can’t get onboard with this whole ‘Less Apologising’ thing, can you?” Natasha said, turning round and putting her hands on her hips. “And second of all, you can always come in here if you need, alright? To be fair, I wanted to keep an eye on you anyways incase you had a nightmare or something so it’s really no biggy. Plus, you looked like you needed a good nights sleep.”</p><p>“Ok. Thank you, Nat. Really.”</p><p>“No problem Little Witch, let’s go get some coffee. Or tea for you. Clint said coffee was bad for kids, so I think you should stay away from it.” Natasha said, raising an eyebrow. She slipped on a jumper before beckoning to Wanda, and the pair went down to the common room together.</p><p>———————</p><p>Wanda settled in to life at the compound pretty quickly. She’d spent the past three weeks training with Steve and Natasha in combat, learning about science from a reluctant Tony and even learning how to stealthily crawl in vents from Clint. Natasha continued to look out for her, she'd be there in the middle of the night when Wanda woke up screaming from horrific nightmares, she’d invite Wanda to her room to watch films, she’d always be checking up that Wanda was eating properly. The pair had grown close, Wanda was almost always at Natasha’s side - the Avengers were thoroughly confused to see that the infamous Black Widow had a soft side.</p><p>The pair walked in to the common room, and saw a boy sitting on the sofa, a mess of curly brown hair like a mop on his head.</p><p>Clint saw Natasha and Wanda. “Oh Pete, this is Wanda aka Scarlet Witch, she’s our Baby Avenger.”</p><p>“Scarlet Witch?!” Wanda asked Clint, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah kid. That’s what everyone’s calling you. Where do you think “Little Witch’ came from?!” Clint laughed. “Wands, this is Peter aka Spider boy in a onesie.”</p><p>Peter walked over, frowning at Clint. “It’s SpiderMAN. Hi Wanda! It’s so amazing to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you…” Peter said, his eyes sparkling. Wanda found herself smiling</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too, Peter.” Wanda said, meeting Peter’s gaze, before looking back at the floor. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder’s and rub her shoulder reassuringly - she didn’t need to look up to know it was Nat.</p><p>Tony came in to the common room, wrapping his arms around Peter. “Your room is ready kiddo, it’s on my floor I’ll show you up.” Tony said, and Peter nodded enthusiastically, before hauling his bags on his shoulder and following Tony. </p><p>Peter turned to Wanda. “You wanna come up and unpack with me?”</p><p>Wanda was caught off-guard. She wasn’t expecting Peter to be so…friendly. She looked up at Natasha, who nodded encouragingly, before walking up to Peter and helping him carry his bags. The rest of the Avenger’s smiled, even Nat cracked a smirk, as the two kids walked up with Tony.</p><p>“Awh look at the kids getting along.” Clint said.</p><p>“I swear to god Clint, let them bond, don’t interfere and NO VENTS.” Natasha said, her voice stern. Clint walked away nervously.</p><p>——————-</p><p>Wanda sat as Peter unpacked his things and placed them in random spots around his room, which was located on Tony’s floor. She got the impression that Tony seemed to be assuming the same ‘mentor’ role for Peter that Natasha had filled for her, the boy and Tony seemed close, and Tony seemed to like Peter A LOT, so much so that the Boss had actually gone and practically adopted Peter.</p><p>They engaged in general chit chat, when all of a sudden, a very flustered Tony and Natasha came running in to Peter’s new room.</p><p>“We’ve got an urgent mission. Seems like a new terrorist organisation has surfaced.” Natasha said. “Stay here. Pepper will be watching over you two. We’ll be back in a couple days tops. Got it?”<br/>Wanda and Peter’s faces both fell, and they nodded, anxiety rising in their stomachs. They weren’t used to seeing their mentors frantic and flustered. It was unnerving, Wanda dreaded to think what the mission might be. The young witch was slightly disappointed that she wasn’t going on the mission with them, after all she had been training intensely for nearly a month AND she’d been on a few smaller ones prior to this - she thought she’d be quite useful in the field. She contemplated her options, weighing up the possibility of stowing away on a the Quinjet so she could help the team. This seemed like a dangerous mission, and although she knew that Natasha was well experienced with hard missions, she couldn’t help but worry for her mentor, who had become a close friend and adult figure for her.</p><p>As if Natasha could read her mind, the older woman said “Wanda, I mean it. Stay here for this one please. It’s a lot more dangerous than the other ones you’ve been on.” </p><p>Natasha stepped forward and grabbed Wanda’s shoulders gently, crouching down to her level. “Promise me?” Natasha said, her voice gentle but firm.</p><p>Wanda rolled her eyes and relented. “Fine. Ok, fine. I promise. I’ll stay here and be babysat by Pepper.” </p><p>Natasha pulled her in to a quick, firm hug. “See you soon, Little Witch. Be good.” Natasha said, walking back out in to the hall and back to the rest of the team. Peter and Tony said goodbye to each other, and soon enough it was just Wanda and Peter left again. Wanda immediately gathered anything of hers from Peter’s room and went to run up to hers.</p><p>“Wanda, where are you going?” Peter asked, confused.</p><p>“Well I’m obviously not going to stay here and mope around.” Wanda said. “Just don’t get involved. If anyone asks where I am….just switch subjects.”<br/>“But you promised Natasha….” Peter said, clearly trying to take an authoritative tone…it didn’t work. He was too soft.</p><p>“She’ll get over it.” Wanda muttered, leaving the floor and heading up to get her combat suit. She changed in record time, and used her tablet to check which QuinJet the team was taking. Hangar 2. Perfect.</p><p>She rushed to the entrance of the Hangar, watching as the team loaded their stuff on to the jet. Wanda racked her brain for a way of stowing away on the jet undetected, which would be difficult as her mentor was a trained assassin. It was unlike Wanda to even think of doing such a thing, but she felt the need to prove herself in a difficult mission.<br/>She’d been training with Natasha, and was constantly wanting to impress her, which usually resulted in Wanda over-exerting herself and passing out, but it was worth it for the short bursts of praise Natasha gave her.</p><p>Wanda waited until the coast was clear, before running on to the jet and concealing herself in a storage box that only has a couple of blankets folded inside. At least she would be…comfortable.</p><p>Minutes later, she felt the rumble of the QuinJet starting up beneath her and soon enough she knew they were airborne. Wanda didn’t know what to do now. She had successfully taken off with them…but now what?S<br/>he hadn't really thought that through.</p><p>Wanda waited another half an hour or so, before lifting the lid off the box and climbing out. It was cold. Freezing cold. She was obviously in the storage area with no heating. She left the storage area, and wandered round the jet and whilst walking backwards, she bumped in to something.</p><p>A person.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>She turned around to see Clint staring down at her, his eyes wide with confusion.</p><p>“Wanda?! What the HELL are you doing here?” Clint yelled, causing Cap to poke his head out from one of the doors, his brows furrowed, before taking the same expression as Clint.</p><p>“Wanda?! I thought-“ Cap started, but was shushed by Clint.</p><p>“Care to explain your presence, Wands?” Clint asked, his eyes narrowed. </p><p>“I- uh.” Wanda stuttered. “Wanted to help?”“Did Nat not tell you to stay at the Tower?” Clint asked rhetorically, knowing the answer. “Cmon. We need to find Nat. She’s not gonna be happy with you kiddo.”</p><p>They took Wanda in to the main area, where Natasha was sitting looking at something on her tablet.</p><p>“Uh…Nat.” Clint started, causing Natasha to look up. When she saw Wanda standing sheepishly in front of Clint, his hands on her shoulders, her face turned pale, before turning a deep shade of red.</p><p>“Wanda Aliona Maximoff…what the HELL are you doing here?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Disobeying orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda disobeys orders and goes in to the field...leading to some consequences.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wanda Aliona Maximoff…what the HELL are you doing here?!” Natasha yelled, her face red. She marched over to Wanda and put her hands on her hips. “I distinctly remember telling you to stay at the Tower with Peter and Pepper for this one.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I-“ Wanda said, her eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Don’t.” Natasha simply said. “You’re here now. We can't do anything about it. But you will NOT be coming out in the field. You can stay here and stay out of trouble. We will talk about this after the mission.” she said sternly. Wanda bowed her head and nodded biting her lip. Natasha tilted the younger girls chin up, forcing her to meet her gaze. Green orbs searching the younger girls face for a second, too many emotions for Wanda to read contained within them. “I’m not angry Wanda. Just disappointed. I’m trying to do this to keep you safe. So I would appreciate if you listened.” Natasha said, her voice low and steady.</p>
<p>Wanda nodded again, feeling another hand on her shoulder. “Cmon kid. You can come sit in the main area where we can keep an eye on you.” Clint said gently, guiding the girl to the common area. </p>
<p>Natasha rubbed a hand across her eyes. This kid really liked to stress her out. Cap went over and squeezed her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Does she not understand I’m trying to keep her safe?” Natasha said, her voice uncharacteristically  fragile. </p>
<p>“Nat, she’s a teenager. It’s practically encoded in her DNA to disobey adults whilst she’s a teen. I know you wanted to keep her away from this mission, and she can stay on the Jet. It’s all good.” Cap said. “We are landing soon, let’s get ready.”</p>
<p>What they HADN’T told Wanda was that this mission was tied to HYDRA, which is why Natasha was so keen to keep her away from it. The intel suggested there was a network underground facility at a Mall a couple hours away from the Tower - the Avengers basically had to assess and dismantle the facility.</p>
<p>Natasha picked up a few weapons before heading in to the main room, where Wanda was sulking on the sofa. She walked out, and handed Wanda a small earbud.</p>
<p>“This will link you to the comms. If anything happens here, yell for me, and if anything happens to me in the field I’ll let you know…ok?” Natasha said, pressing the bud in to Wanda’s ear and looping the wire round the side. </p>
<p>“Ok.” Wanda said quietly, meeting Natasha’s gaze. “Be careful. Please.”</p>
<p>“Always, Little Witch.” Natasha said, tucking a piece of Wanda’s hair behind her ear and exiting the jet.</p>
<p>————-</p>
<p>Wanda sat in the cockpit of the Quinjet, listening to the conversations of the Avengers over the comms. She knew they were probably keeping the talk to a minimum, so that she wouldn’t worry. But it didn’t fool Wanda, she knew something was going South. She felt it in her gut, that quite frankly…something was NOT right.</p>
<p>‘Shit shit shit shit. Guys. We’ve got a problem.’ Wanda heard Tony’s voice ring over the comms, her ears pricked up.</p>
<p>‘Language’</p>
<p>‘What?’</p>
<p>‘Some sort of self destruct bomb has been activated, it’s got 5 minutes…guys we won’t evacuate everyone in time.’</p>
<p>‘Fuck. Ok.’</p>
<p>Wanda’s eyes widened. There would be a lot of people in there. Pushing herself off the seat, she marched out of the main room and towards the exit. She could apologise to Natasha later…once she’s helped.</p>
<p>The young witch jumped out the jet and ran over towards the scene, where she surveyed what she could do, whilst doing her best to stay hidden.</p>
<p>‘Buildings starting to collapse too, everyone evacuate, bring anyone you can with you’ Natasha’s voice said over the comms. Wanda spotted the familiar red haired woman, running with an uncharacteristically concerned expression.</p>
<p>She knew she didn’t have much time, and Wanda decided that if she could get in to the building and contain the bomb with her powers, then there would be less damage and more people would be saved. But she knew the consequences too. She herself would take the brunt of the blast. Wanda felt strangely at ease with that…she had been spending too much time with Natasha.</p>
<p>The girl started to run towards the building, using her powers to boost herself every so often. She kept her mind focussed, ignoring the shouts of her team mates - Wanda even pulled out the comms device.</p>
<p>“WANDS! WHAT THE HELL?!”</p>
<p>“WANDA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Clint yelled, watching as the girl sped towards the building. </p>
<p>It was Natasha who realised what Wanda was planning to do. </p>
<p>Wanda heard a scream behind her. “WANDA NO!” It was Natasha. She saw her mentor running towards her, as Wanda approached the front of the building. “NO WANDA!! GET AWAY FROM THERE.”</p>
<p>Wanda silently apologised to her mentor, before slipping in to the building, that was slowly crumbling, Wanda guessed that the bomb was sending off tremors before it’s big explosion. She helped the last of the civilians out, using her powers to do a sweep of anyone in there and then bringing them towards the door with little clouds of red swirls. It would’ve taken way too long without her powers. Once they were out, she saw Natasha dangerously close, and barricaded the door shut so no one else could get in.</p>
<p>She located the bomb almost immediately and moved over to it, seeing there was thirty seconds left. The building was collapsing around her now, it felt like a earthquake. She held her hands up round the bomb and let the red swirls release from her fingertips, she encased the bomb in a shield of red. <br/>She was staring right at the bomb, watching as the timer counted down to her possible death. She just hoped everyone else would be alright. They wouldn’t be hurt. That’s what mattered. This was just repaying her debts to the team.</p>
<p>It became increasingly harder to contain the bomb, and the building was half collapsed, little pieces of rubble hitting her every so often. She could hear Natasha screaming still. She let a tear slide down her face.</p>
<p>She would be with her family now.</p>
<p>Blood started to trail from her nose due to the exertion, her arms were trembling and her forehead tainted with sweat. Not long now.</p>
<p>0:05…..</p>
<p>0:04…..</p>
<p>She heard Natasha again. “LITTLE WITCH! NO! PLEASE WANDA.”</p>
<p>0:03…..</p>
<p>She heard someone trying to get through the door.</p>
<p>0:02….</p>
<p>Her arms were burning, her body was heavy, yet she’d never felt so empowered. She let her powers control her, they were coursing through her veins</p>
<p>0:01….</p>
<p>0:00</p>
<p>Wanda registered a deafening boom, felt as though her skin was being seared off, before she felt herself being blown across the building with an unbelievable force. Her body hit the crumbling wall with a sickening crack and her world was plunged into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bravery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natasha looks for Wanda in the rubble of the building....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bomb went off, but didn’t cause nearly as much damage as it would’ve if Wanda hadn’t contained it.</p><p>Clint held Natasha back as she fought to get to the building. Sam and someone else screamed. The likelihood of surviving a blast like that were slim, even for an Avenger.</p><p>Natasha was still trying to process what she had just seen.</p><p>Wanda running. Into the building. Bomb.</p><p>Now the building was collapsed. With Wanda inside.</p><p>There was no doubt that Wanda had taken the brunt of the blast, Natasha knew that. She and Clint abandoned any other tasks and ran towards the rubble, desperately trying to find Wanda underneath. Natasha felt tears prick at her eyes. This girl was really, really stupid…but now wasn’t the time for that. She had to find her Little Witch first.</p><p>She felt guilty. This was her fault. It wasn’t like Natasha to get attached to people, but she saw so much of herself in Wanda, she couldn't help it. Over the past month, she had done her best to keep an eye on the girl, worried about Wanda slipping in to any of Natasha’s own old coping habits. The team was throughly confused, only Clint knew that Natasha had a caring side, the Red Room had tried to suppress that part of her a long time ago.</p><p>The Red Room had also taken Natasha’s ability to have children, and up until now, she’d had no interest in having a child anyway. Wanda had changed that. </p><p>Natasha was supposed to be taking care of Wanda…and now they were digging through rubble to hopefully find a body.</p><p>She’d really fucked up this time.</p><p>“Wanda? WANDA?!” Natasha yelled, scraping through rubble, Clint doing the same next to her. The rest of the team was securing the perimeter and helping civilians.</p><p>It took a few minutes of digging before Natasha heard a whimper from underneath the fallen concrete. She frantically dashed over to where she heard it from, only to find none other than Wanda, pinned under a large block of concrete, only her head visible.</p><p>Natasha could already see the damage.</p><p>The girls face was coated with blood coming from a deep head wound that was continuously pouring blood. Red was everywhere, and Natasha was not referring to her powers. Blood trailed from Wanda’s nose, mouth and even ears, patches of her grey, pale face visible underneath. She was barely breathing, her breaths coming out as thready, wheezy gasps.</p><p>“Wanda….” Natasha breathed.</p><p>Natasha slapped her hand to her mouth in shock. This was bad, and she couldn’t even see the full extent of the injuries. </p><p>“I need a Med Team NOW! Little Witch is in really bad shape. Have Cho ready.” Natasha said in to her comms as Clint ran over to help pull the concrete off the girl. Just before they did, Wanda’s eyes fluttered open, revealing scared and misty blue eyes, and pupils that were scarily uneven.</p><p>Head injury. Possible TBI.</p><p>“Hey, hey Wanda. It’s ok kiddo.” Natasha said, watching as Wanda’s pain filled eyes adjusted to the world around her.</p><p>“T-Tassssha?” Wanda slurred, her voice wheezy and blood coming up rather than air. Her entire body hurt, and everything was blurry, but she could still see an unmissable head of red hair above her, and concern-filled green eyes bare in to her soul. “It-hurtssss.”</p><p>Clint was still trying to get the large piece of concrete off of the rest of Wanda’s body. Natasha smiled sadly, gently placing her hand on Wanda’s forehead and pushing back the hair that stuck to her blood coated forehead, avoiding the large gash.  “I know, sweetheart. You’re gonna be ok, we’re getting you out now. You were so brave, Little Witch. You saved a lot of people.”</p><p>Wanda pursed her bloodied lips, talking was becoming increasingly harder. “I-“m s-s-sssorry.” Wanda hiccuped.</p><p>Natasha shook her head. “Now’s not the time for that. Clint’s gonna get this concrete off you, and then I’m going to get you checked out, alright?” Natasha said, her voice threatening to break.<br/>“I-I’m t-ttired Tasshhhha.” Wanda slurred, tears slipping down her cheeks from the pain. Her eyes started to flutter closed, her injuries becoming more severe by the minute.</p><p>“I know little one, I know, you stay with me, alright? Keep your eyes open.” Natasha said, her voice firmer now, she could see Wanda was drifting off. Clint hauled the concrete off of Wanda, and the sight underneath was even worse than they had anticipated. Natasha paled. “Oh Wanda…”</p><p>The most noticeable injury was Wanda’s arm. It was covered in grime and burns, but Natasha knew arms weren't supposed to look how Wanda’s did. The limb was horribly deformed and bruised. No wonder the girl was in so much pain. Sharp pieces of concrete had imbedded themselves in the girls abdomen, making the area slick with blood. Bruises and burns were littered over Wanda’s body, and Natasha knew there would be internal bleeding too. </p><p>“Is-is it b-ad?” Wanda choked out, causing her to start coughing violently, the action sending pain radiating throughout her body. She groaned and let more tears fall, moving her uninjured hand to cover the wound on her stomach.</p><p>“No малышка, it’s okay, you’re okay. The Medical team are almost here, alright? Keep those eyes open for me sweetheart. Don’t try to talk anymore, alright?” Natasha said, brushing some hair away from the wounds on the little witch’s forehead. Wanda tried to blink something of a yes, but she could feel the pain fading…that wasn’t supposed to happen.</p><p>Wanda reached her uninjured hand out weakly to Natasha. A small blood covered hand met a warm, larger blood covered hand, both gripping on to each other. Wanda felt her lungs fighting to get air in now, and she couldn’t help but start to give in to the pull of unconsciousness. </p><p>Natasha realised and frantically looked for the medical team, who were now making their way towards them. She ignored all her medical training and slid her arms under Wanda, gently supporting the girls fractured arm and hoisted her up in to her arms. <br/>Consciousness was not the best word to describe Wanda’s state, because everything was muffled and blurry, she’d fade off before a sharping pain would wake her up. She felt warm arms pick her arm and mumble something to her.</p><p>Natasha practically ran over to the medical team, who appeared with a guerny. The Black Widow gently lay the girl on the stretcher, keeping her hand wrapped around Wanda’s tightly. The medical team sprang in to action, hooking her up to IVs as they ran to the Jet. Natasha ignored the other Avengers, as she ran alongside the stretcher.</p><p>They made it to the jet and the medical team started hooking Wanda up to monitors, machines, wires, tubes. They slipped an oxygen mask over her face and a cervical collar around her neck, to keep her head immobilised. Someone flashed a light in Wanda’s eyes.</p><p>‘We’ve got a possible brain bleed!’</p><p>‘GCS 5’</p><p>‘BP is tanking’</p><p>‘SATs 80%’</p><p>Wanda started to wake a bit, and started to cry again, she started mumbling. “Tasha….wheres…Tashha?”</p><p>“I’m right here Wanda, it’s okay sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere.” Natasha said, squeezing the girls hand.</p><p>Wanda was about to say something else when her bloodshot eyes rolled back in her head and she started seizing.</p><p>‘She’s seizing! Roll her on three.’</p><p>Natasha watched in horror as Wanda jerked and convulsed violently on the stretcher, doctors trying to immobilise her to stop her from worsening her injuries. Someone came up behind her a placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned round to see Clint, who silently pulled her in to a hug before guiding her away from Wanda, to let the Doctors work.</p><p>The pair watched as Wanda stopped seizing, and they had to intubate her, to preserve her airway. The doctors managed to stabilise her within the next few minutes and Natasha breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Little Witch is so grounded after this.” Natasha sniffed, wiping her tears away embarrassed. She wasn’t used to emotions like these.</p><p>“Oh yes. Grounded for life.” Clint laughed a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Waking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda wakes up to find Clint by her bedside, but she can't help wondering where a certain red-headed assassin might be. Papa Bear Clint and kind of angry Natasha I guess.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG AND THIS SHORT UPDATE!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shattered left radius and broken ulna. Fractured left humerus. Skull fracture. Three cracked ribs. Severe concussion and brain bleed. Ruptured spleen. Internal bleeding in abdomen. First degree burns on 20% of her body. Multiple deep external wounds that all required stitches. Blood loss. Had multiple seizures.</p><p>The extent of Wanda’s injury’s were unimaginable. And she got off lucky….they said. She should’ve died, they said.</p><p>Natasha was pissed to say the least. She wore a constantly angry expression to hide her internal struggle. She was scared, upset, angry and confused all at the same time, and she wasn’t used to it. She wan’t used to so many…feelings. It didn’t take away from the fact that Natasha was angry with Wanda. Angry with herself for not taking care of the girl properly. Angry at herself for her own lack of self-preservation rubbing off on the young witch. Angry about the fact that Wanda was now lying unconscious in the Medical Wing at the Tower.</p><p>The ex-assassin watched from the window of Wanda’s hospital room. She stared at the girl lying in front of her. </p><p>Wanda’s face was a lot paler than usual, she looked so much younger and smaller in the big hospital bed. Wires and tubes stuck out from the thin hospital gown she was wearing, and her left arm was encased in a complex, modern looking cast and splint that Tony had created to help heal the multiple breaks faster. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, covering a large amount of her forehead, alongside multiple stitches and dark bruises. A nasal cannula rested at her nose, and a blood pressure cuff was strapped round her uninjured bicep.</p><p>Clint was sitting with her in the room, his hand wrapped around her IV-clad one. He didn’t like to see her lying alone. Natasha didn’t either - but she couldn't face going in there.</p><p>It was now that Natasha realised she’d gotten too attached, she’d let her emotions get in the way of a mission, and that resulted in Wanda almost dying. She couldn’t shake the sight of the Little Witch, barely conscious and mumbling her name.</p><p>Natasha marched away from the hospital wing, and to the shooting range, where she spent most of her time. Gathering up her knives and selected weapons she started throwing them skilfully at the targets.</p><p>The knives hit the target with scary precision and a loud thump, slicing through thin air with a slight whistle.</p><p>One.</p><p>This was all her fault, Wanda almost died.</p><p>Two. </p><p>She shouldn’t have gotten so attached.</p><p>Three.</p><p>She was weak now. Wanda was her weakness.</p><p>Four.</p><p>Weak was bad.</p><p>Five.</p><p>She needs to leave Wanda alone, for the girl’s own protection.</p><p>Six.</p><p>She’s a danger to Wanda.</p><p>Seven.</p><p>This was her fault. She caused this.</p><p>Eight.</p><p>The image of when she first found Wanda in the rubble plagued her mind, the vibrant red blood covering everything. Natasha walked forward to collect her knives, trying to keep her face stoic. </p><p>If only she’d been faster to see what Wanda was doing, if only she’d checked to make sure Wanda had stayed, if only she had stayed and supervised her. </p><p>The what ifs increased, Natasha’s head was full of things she could’ve done.</p><p>A part of her knew Wanda would heal from this, that she didn’t die, that she would be ok. But another part knew it shouldn’t have been that close.</p><p>Meanwhile, back in the hospital room, Clint was sitting next to Wanda, gripping her hand gently. He saw he girls eyes flutter slightly, revealing blue-green orbs, filled with exhaustion and pain.</p><p>“Hey sleepyhead.” Clint said, smiling slightly, watching as Wanda adjusted to her surroundings. Everything was still muffled, it felt as though she was just at the surface of water. “You gave us a scare Baby-Venger.”</p><p>Wanda smiled softly, noticing how the pain was slowly increasing. She looked around and established she was in a hospital room, noticing the various machines she was hooked up to, and the tube at her nose spurting in cool air. She saw her arm encased in a complex, modern looking cast, that looked to be made of some sort of plastic, with hexagonal looking holes - the strangest cast she’d ever seen, she summed up that Tony had made it. </p><p>“What…happened?” Wanda said tiredly, her mind was still trying to piece together the events that had resulted in her in a hospital bed, her head and arm was killing, it felt like someone was hammering from the inside of her skull.</p><p>“Kid, you contained the bomb at the mall…remember? Blew the place down and you were badly injured. Nasty few breaks and fractures in your arm, pretty bad head injury, burns, internal bleeding - the list goes on kid, we thought we’d lost you for a second, you kept having seizures. We couldn’t stop them” Clint said, his eyes saddening for a moment.</p><p>Flashes of memories filled her head, the pain. Lying in rubble. A red-haired person telling her to stay awake.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Natasha.</p><p>Wanda furrowed her brow. “Where’s Natasha? Is she alright? Did she get hurt?” the girl said, trying to sit up, but ended up wincing and lying back down.</p><p>“Easy kid, easy.” Clint said, pushing her gently back on to the bed. “Nat’s not hurt. She’s at the shooting range. She’s not happy with you kiddo. She was really upset when we pulled you out the rubble, and you know Nat - she’s guarded with her emotions.” Clint said his voice sterner now. “I’ve never seen her so angry.”Wanda cringed, she’d really fucked up. The very thought of Natasha worrying about her made her embarrassed. Sure, the older woman had been looking out for Wanda the past few weeks, training her, having girls nights, being there when she was having a nightmare and making sure she was eating properly, but she looked up to Natasha, revelled up any praise and hated herself at any criticism.</p><p>“Is everyone else alright?” Wanda said, trying to change the subject. Clint chuckled lightly.</p><p>“Yeah Wands, everyone’s ok. Just worried about you. You were very stupid, but very brave, and you saved a lot of people.” </p><p>Wanda nodded sleepily, and felt her eyes droop shut. </p><p>“Get some rest kid.” Clint said quietly, and she let sleep overcome her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Failed Pranks and Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda, Peter and Clint fail at pranks. Tony breaks some news to Wanda. A nightmare occurs that forces the reunion of two characters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO SO LONG! Please comment prompts! :) <br/>Also who's excited for Wanda to go to school?! Comment below!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks passed and Wanda slowly recovered, Clint and Peter, alongside the rest of the Avengers were there every step of the way.</p><p>Except Natasha.</p><p>The former assassin had formed a bubble around herself, and seemed to move like a ghost around the compound. She went on endless solo missions, spending as little time at the compound as possible.</p><p>However Wanda found friendship in none other than Peter Parker. The two teenagers took comfort in each others presence as they both struggled through similar things. When Wanda had nightmares, Clint, Peter, or sometimes Steve would be there to comfort her. Not Natasha like she was used to.</p><p>It was different having them by her side. She didn’t dislike it…but Natasha understood her. Natasha would know when to push for details and when to just hug her, Natasha would know when Wanda was going to have a panic attack before Wanda even knew herself. Natasha would be there for her, no matter what. And having that so violently taken away was taking a toll on Wanda. She hadn’t seen that oh so familiar gleam of ruby red hair since she was hurt by the bomb.</p><p>Wanda missed the person who was there for her no matter what.</p><p>Nevertheless, she had a great few weeks with the Avengers and found herself fitting in more. <br/>She was currently crawling through the stuffy vents with Clint and Peter, attempting to play pranks on the other Avengers. Unfortunately, Clint was about a subtle as a beached whale, so all their attempts failed miserably. Peter was snacking on pop tarts in the back.</p><p>“PETER! If this is going to work, then you need to shut up!” Wanda whispered. They were currently above Tony, who was focussed on fixing some new device he’d created. The plan was that if Wanda used her magic to start randomly moving a few things around to freak him out, they’d be able to sneak down and take out the device.</p><p>It was a…terrible prank.</p><p>“SORRY!” Peter half yelled, half whispered.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Tony looked up to the vent. “Guys I know you’re up there.” he said in a monotonous voice. </p><p>They all groaned. “WHY ARE WE SO BAD AT THIS?!” Wanda said, as they climbed out of the vents.</p><p>“You’re stupidly loud. That’s why.” Tony said. “Anyways, Wanda. We need to have a discussion about something.” </p><p>Wanda raised her eyebrows. This could be going in MULTIPLE directions. Clint left the room, mumbling something about finding Natasha, leaving Peter behind.</p><p>“Long story short kid, you need to be in full time education.” Tony said. Wanda’s heart dropped to her feet. “And I’ve taken the liberty of enrolling you at Midtown Tech High School…that’s Peter’s school!”</p><p>Wanda didn’t know whether to be excited by the prospect of going to school with Peter, or dreading the occasion. “But-“ Wanda started.</p><p>“No buts. You’re registered under Wanda Maximoff, as no one knows your actual identity yet. I’ve put Nat as your main contact in the office. You’ll be joining Peter’s grade, so do your best to keep up, you’ll be younger than everyone else. Start on Monday.” Tony said flashing a smile.</p><p>“I-“ Wanda started.</p><p>“Omg Wanda!! It’s going to be so much fun! You can meet Ned, MJ…” Peter started rambling on and on.</p><p>Wanda didn't know how to feel about this, on the one hand she was excited to be starting something new, but on the other, she’d never been to a proper school, and now she wouldn’t have Pietro by her side.</p><p>Or Natasha.</p><p>“Wanda?” Tony said. “Hey kid.” he waved his hand in front of her face, bringing her from her thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah? Oh yeah, um, sounds great.” Wanda said.</p><p>“Great. Run along then, I’m busy.” Tony said.</p><p>Peter and Wanda left the lab and went back up to the Residential block, Peter noticed Wanda’s quiet mood.</p><p>“Hey Wands, you ok?” Peter said, slinging an arm around the younger girl.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’ve just uh- never been to a proper school. I guess I don’t really know what to expect.” Wanda admitted, pulling the sleeves of her cardigan over her hands.</p><p>“Well we’ve got a couple days, so I can tell you everything you need to know, plus you’ll probably be in all my classes.” Peter said. “I promise it’ll be all ok, yes, school can suck sometimes, but my friends are cool, I’m sure you’ll get on well with them!” </p><p>The boy pulled the younger girl in to his side, gently hugging her.</p><p>“Thanks Peter.” Wanda smiled, as they headed back up to the common room.</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>NIGHTMARE:</p><p>Wanda found herself standing in the middle of what looked like a war torn field. Broken machinery lay discarded and burning in piles, bullet caps, arrows. The place was crowded. She walked around, wondering where she was. That was when she saw.</p><p>A group of bodies lying in front of her, all of them looking sickeningly familiar. She felt her stomach drop to the floor, and her hand covered her gaping mouth.<br/>She saw Tony first, lying with his eyes scarily blank, and his skin pale. No heart beating. No breath escaping. Wanda choked on a sob as she walked through the rows of her dead team mates. Clint, Sam, even Thor, Cap, Peter….then, Natasha.</p><p>Wanda fell to her knees as they went weak at the sight of her old mentor lying lifelessly in front of her. Natasha had a bullet hole directly through her chest, blood still seeping. She desperately started rummaging to find anything to bring Nat back. Her mind wasn't thinking logically.</p><p>“NAT! NATASHA!” Wanda screamed shaking the woman. “NATASHA! WAKE UP!!”</p><p>The woman, of course, remained lifeless, but Wanda continued to scream her name. She felt someone tap on her shoulder, so she whipped her head around to see Clint standing behind her. Her incoherent brain couldn’t process the fact that a minute ago….Clint was dead?</p><p>“You killed her.” Clint said, his face looking at Wanda in disgust. “YOU KILLED HER.” he yelled.</p><p>Wanda cowered back, and looked down at Natasha again, watching as the end of her hand started to turn to dust.</p><p>“Nat…? NO!” Wanda screamed, her voice hoarse, trying to grab on to the dust. “NATASHA PLEASE COME BACK! NATASHA!”</p><p>———————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Wanda jolted violently awake with a scream, tangled up in the bedcovers. Her door burst open, and Clint, Cap and Peter came bursting in, poised for any kind of danger. They sprung in to action when they saw Wanda thrashing around and screaming on her bed.</p><p>“WANDA!” Clint yelled, running over. “It’s ok kiddo, it’s okay.” he tried, but as Wanda looked up, she cowered even further away from him. </p><p>“I’M SORRY!!” Wanda screeched, curling in even further on herself, letting sobs wrack her body violently. “I’M SORRY! NATASHA!”</p><p>Then, a certain redhead appeared at the door, terribly masked concern written all over her face. She marched forward, pushing past Cap, Clint and Peter, who had retreated, and sat down next to Wanda.</p><p>“Wanda…?” Natasha asked in an unusually soft voice. Wanda’s head snapped up, her round, blue eyes staring at Natasha in disbelief.</p><p>“But…Natasha?” Wanda whispered, her voice as fragile as thin glass. “NO! I killed you. I killed you.” Wanda returned to keeping her head in her lap and pulling herself in to a ball. She started hyperventilating again. “You died. You died. You died. I killed you. IT’S MY FAULT.’</p><p>“Wanda, Wanda listen to me.” Natasha said. She gently wrapped an arm around the shaking girl, who in an instant uncurled and flung herself at Natasha. The older woman, wrapped both arms around her and let the girl cry in to her shoulder. </p><p>It had been a rough time avoiding Wanda. Natasha would hear her wake up at night, and it would take all her willpower not to go and comfort the girl. She would see how Wanda would occasionally just mope around the compound. It was supposed to be for her own good, but Natasha could see now that she shouldn’t have neglected her. She stroked the back of Wanda’s long hair gently, letting her fingers untangle the knots in the usually flawless hair, whispering gentle reassurances. She’d hated avoiding Wanda. And looking back her logic wasn’t logical at all. She didn’t realise that it would get to this point.</p><p>“Wanda, it’s ok. You’re safe.” Natasha said, Wanda whimpered back in response. “I’m here, I’m ok. You didn’t hurt me. We’re at the Avenger’s Compound, alright?”</p><p>Wanda motioned something of a nod, but continued to bury her face in Natasha’s shoulder.<br/>Natasha shooed the boys out of the room, Clint switching the lamp on as they nodded silently and left the room, Peter having to be practically dragged. </p><p>They sat there, Wanda engulfed in Natasha’s arms for about five more minutes, before Wanda lifted her head from Natasha’s shoulder and looked up. Sniffling, she dried her eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Wanda whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. Natasha shook her head.</p><p>“No. Absolutely not Wanda. This isn’t your fault so don’t apologise.” Natasha said, her voice commanding but not mean. </p><p>After a beat, Wanda replied. “I’ve missed you.” In a sheepish voice.</p><p>Natasha pulled the girl back in. “I’ve really missed you too Little Witch.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Forgive and Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heehe I take ages to update, but here we go! Enjoy and please comment suggestions - honestly comments keep me going and I like to tailor my stories based on what my readers like!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20 minutes later, Natasha and Wanda were curled up on the sofa together under Clint’s favourite blanket. Tea for Wanda, Coffee for Natasha. The pair were sitting in silence, neither one of them knew how to start the long-needed conversation they had both been avoiding. Natasha set down her mug and sat up in front of Wanda.</p>
<p>‘Wanda.’ Natasha started. ‘I think I should start off by saying that I am sorry for my absence recently.’ her words were slightly robotic, she wasn’t used to having to apologise so…empathetically. ‘I thought that it might be best for you to have some time away from me, as all I’ve done is dragged you into dangerous situations. It was difficult for me when you got hurt, and I was selfish to distance myself when you could’ve used my support. In addition to this, I am sorry that I put you in a position where your nightmares got this bad again, it wasn’t fair on you, you shouldn’t have to manage these sort of things at your age and I’m sorry for leaving you in the deep end.’ </p>
<p>Wanda was touched by Natasha’s apology, she knew that it was difficult for Natasha to express her emotions properly - Wanda had heard a few rumours floating around and pieced together why Natasha was the way she was.</p>
<p>“It’s ok.” Wanda said, the corners of her lips curling up slightly. “To be fair, as Clint said it was pretty reckless what I did. I guess this team doesn’t have much heart for self-preservation huh?”</p>
<p>“You got that right kiddo.” Natasha chuckled slightly. “Wanda, I never want you to put yourself in the position where you risk your life like that again, got it? Leave that to us. You’re still a kid, you’ve got a life to live, and you shouldn’t be burdened by life or death decisions..”</p>
<p>“Ok Nat.” Wanda said.</p>
<p>“I mean it…ok? No more sneaking away on missions. No more recklessness. No more running in to the heat of a battle without telling someone.” Natasha said, her voice serious. “It was really stupid of you to sneak away on the Jet. If anything, it has proven to me that you are definitely not ready to go on big missions yet. You can’t be just running off into situations like that anytime you feel like it kid. You saved a lot of people, but you’re too young to put your life at risk to do so.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ok ok ok. I’ve learnt my lesson.” Wanda said, smirking lightly. “I’m sorry. Really. I know it was stupid.”</p>
<p>“I bet you have. It’s ok kid, you just scared the shit out of me. And I don’t get emotional easily.” Natasha mumbled before taking a sip of her coffee. “How’s your arm feeling?”</p>
<p>“It’s fine now, aches a bit sometimes. The cast Tony made helped it heal really fast.” Wanda said. “I remember when you and Clint were there, after I got hit. I mean it’s kind of foggy, which makes sense seeing as my head was messed up, but I remember it. The pain mostly, but I could see a blurry version of you above me. You were DEFINITELY crying.” Wanda laughed lightly as she said the last sentence. Natasha gasped with faux outrage.</p>
<p>“I DEFINITELY wasn’t. I never cry Maximoff. No idea what you’re on about.” Natasha smirked.</p>
<p>“Oh you were. I mean I was crying too but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you properly cry before.”</p>
<p>“Romanoffs don’t cry.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh, yeah right.”</p>
<p>“Even IF I was, who can blame me?! Funnily enough seeing a person you care about a lot, half conscious with a deformed arm and covered in blood can be quite tear inducing.” Natasha said.<br/>“Awww Nat.” Wanda laughed.</p>
<p>“Shut up kid.” Natasha quipped, throwing a pillow at Wanda’s face. </p>
<p>“You love me really.” </p>
<p>“Mhm yeh, keep telling yourself that.” Natasha said, putting her mug down. She pulled Wanda next to her, wrapping her arms around the younger girl. “You should just be glad I’ve had time to cool off since you’re little incident.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Clint said you were angry…”</p>
<p>“Damn right I was. I had to put new targets up in the shooting range, the other ones were destroyed after one session…”</p>
<p>“Yikes. Noted.”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Natasha said, before hugging Wanda closer. “Now, what was that nightmare about? It seemed pretty bad.” Natasha prised gently, remembering how the younger girl had been screaming her name.</p>
<p>“It’s fine Nat, I don’t want to talk about it tonight.”</p>
<p>“Please Little Witch, tell me what’s been bothering you.” </p>
<p>Wanda shook her head. “I can’t. It’s- I just can’t Tasha.”</p>
<p>“Ok, that’s fine kid. We’ll talk another time. Are you getting tired? Want to go to bed yet?” </p>
<p>“Not yet.” Wanda said tiredly. “Put a film on, like…Pitch Perfect or something.” Natasha quirked an eyebrow at the choice, but didn’t hesitate to put the film on.</p>
<p>Halfway through, Wanda was drifting off, her head resting against Natasha, who was mindlessly playing with the ends of Wanda’s brown hair. Just as Wanda was about to shut her eyes, footsteps came into the room, and Peter appeared in front of them, wearing Iron Man pyjamas.</p>
<p>“Uh, hi guys, um…c-can I join you…it’s just that-“ Peter said nervously.</p>
<p>“Of course kid, take a seat.” Natasha said, smiling.</p>
<p>“T-thank you, Miss Widow.” he said nervously, sitting down on the opposite end of the sofa, pulling his knees in to his chest.</p>
<p>“Nat kid, just Nat.” she said, turning back to face the screen.</p>
<p>Wanda looked over tiredly at Peter, smiling, before shifting back into Natasha’s embrace and continuing to watch the film.</p>
<p>After 15 minutes, Clint came in, silently sitting next to Wanda, who was now squashed between him and Natasha, lightly sleeping.</p>
<p>“Hi Clint.” Wanda yawned, opening her eyes slightly<br/>“Hey kiddo, go back to sleep, it’s ok,” Clint said quietly to Wanda, who nodded and shut her eyes once again. </p>
<p>By the end of the film, everyone, bar Sam who was fast asleep in his own bed, had gathered in Natasha and Wanda’s living quarters, crammed on to the long sofa. Tony and Pepper with a fast asleep Peter between them, Natasha in the corner with sleeping Wanda and Clint on the other side, Steve was in the middle of the sofa next to Bruce and Thor. What had started as Wanda’s nightmare, turned in to a group slumber party, and Wanda continued to sleep feeling safer than ever before.</p>
<p>As the credits rolled on the screen, each of the Avengers got up and went to their rooms for the night. No words were uttered in fear of waking the two teenagers too suddenly, just understanding smiles and glances as they all went to try and sleep a few more hours before the sun came up.</p>
<p>Tony gently shook Peter, who woke up looking thoroughly confused, before leading him up to his room, alongside Pepper, deciding it was best that he slept in his own bed.</p>
<p>Once it was just Natasha, Clint and Wanda left, the adults went to wake up Wanda, as the teen had sprawled herself across both Clint and Natasha, who tucked Wanda’s hair behind her ear, and shook her gently.</p>
<p>“Wanda, hey Little Witch,” Natasha said, her voice much quieter and softer than usual, as she shook the girl awake as gently as possible. “Time to go back to bed малышка.” Wanda stirred lightly, yawning and rolling over to stretch out, before opening her eyes, orientating herself. “Hey sleepyhead, let’s go back to bed, okay?”</p>
<p>Clint got up now that Wanda was awake, and squeezed Nat’s shoulder, before heading to his own room.</p>
<p>“M’kay,” Wanda said yawning again. Natasha helped Wanda off the sofa and led her into her room. She pulled the covers of Wanda’s bed down, letting the girl get into it before tucking the duvet up to her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Try to get a few more hours of sleep, mkay?” Natasha said, brushing some hair off of Wanda’s face, before cupping her hand round the girl's cheek.</p>
<p>Wanda looked up at her sleepily. “Ok, Tasha.”</p>
<p>“Sleep well, Little Witch,” Natasha said, before pulling the comforter at the end of Wanda’s bed over the duvet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. "Tashaaaaaaaaa."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the love on this story. Comments are my favourite thing EVER, so please drop one if youve enjoyed this chapter, and put any prompts because I get terrible writer's block!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wanda, watch your peripherals,” Natasha said, as she sparred with Wanda in the training room. </p>
<p>“I AM.” Wanda huffed in annoyance, although in her head she was still trying to work out what that was. Wanda was defending herself from the blows that Natasha was throwing at her. She was grateful for the training Natasha was giving her, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t hate it at times. “Maybe I could do it a little better if you didn’t keep shouting at me!!” </p>
<p>“Watch your attitude, kid,” Natasha said sternly, feinting to the left before landing a punch to Wanda’s right side, causing the little witch to fall to the ground. She smiled triumphantly, before offering Wanda her hand. “You’re getting better.”</p>
<p>“You’re only saying that so I feel better, I’m like a weak noodle,” Wanda said, sipping her water and poking her skinny arms.</p>
<p>“You know I’m not the sentimental type, if you were bad I’d tell you. You just need to keep going, and pushing yourself.” Natasha said, slinging her arm around Wanda’s shoulders. “Now go take a shower, get dressed, and meet me back down in the common area in half an hour, we need to go shopping.”</p>
<p>“What for? Tony got the food delivered the other day, and I really don’t need any more clothes. Or anything. My closet is stuffed.”</p>
<p>“We need to get you school supplies kid,” Natasha said, smirking lightly. “You, my little witch, will be starting school tomorrow with Pete, and we need to get you some notebooks and pens, and whatever else kids take to school.”</p>
<p>“UGH seriously?! You’re actually going to make me go to school? Tasha, I am BEGGING YOU. Please don’t make me go. School is basically institutionalised torture, full of girls whose only concern is which of the guys are the fittest. I’ve had enough of institutions and torture in my life thank you very much.” Wanda moaned, looking up at Natasha.</p>
<p>“Wanda. You’re going. That’s final. You need to have a high school experience. And don’t go moaning to be about it, your high school is like Disney Land compared to the rest of the schools around here.”<br/>“But Nat-“</p>
<p>“Wanda Aliona Maximoff you are going to school. End of discussion. Now go and shower, and meet me back here ASAP.”</p>
<p>Wanda groaned before jogging off to go up to her room and shower, leaving Natasha smiling slightly. In some ways, she was glad Wanda was acting like a classic teenager, it was nice to see her personality coming through, even if she was a bit of a brat sometimes.</p>
<p>Natasha met with Steve in the common area, where Peter was also present, sitting at the breakfast bar hunched over a school book. She looked at Steve questioningly, who mouthed.</p>
<p>‘Math homework.’</p>
<p>Natasha nodded, smirking. Peter was a good kid. And for some reason, she couldn’t picture Wanda being so….dedicated to her studies. She went to the fridge, grabbing two bottles of water, sliding one over to Peter, who looked up at Natasha nervously.</p>
<p>“Drink kid. You seem like you’ve been at that for hours.” “T-thank y-you Miss Widow.” Peter stuttered, Natasha smirked.</p>
<p>“Just Nat kid, you don't have to be so formal, Spiderboy.” </p>
<p>“Sorry Miss- I mean Nat.” Peter said. “And uhm, it’s SpiderMAN.”</p>
<p>“Nah. Spiderboy.” Natasha teased. “I’m taking Wands to the mall for school supplies, want to come Peter?”</p>
<p>“Uhm, I’d rather not if you don’t mind Miss Natasha. I’ve really got to finish this math homework, it’s due tomorrow and my friend Ned needs my answers. So sorry. I’d really like to go otherwise.” Peter said apologetically.</p>
<p>“No problem kid. Another time.” Natasha said.</p>
<p>15 minutes passed and Wanda finally came back downstairs, dressed in jeans and a burgundy jumper. Her hair was still damp, so Natasha beckoned her over wordlessly, and braided Wanda’s long brown hair into two french braids. It was the standard routine between them.</p>
<p>“Tashaaaaaaaaaa,” Wanda said. “Please don’t make me go to school. Pleaaasseee. Like, why can’t you just homeschool me? Teach me languages! You’re probably good at math too.”</p>
<p>“Wandaaaaaaaa.” Natasha copied. She tied off the braid and twisted Wanda round to face her. “You are going to school. No ifs, no buts. Let’s stop discussing this, it’s getting boring. Go get your shoes on and meet me in the Porsche outside, ‘kay?”</p>
<p>“Fine UGHHHHH.” Wanda stropped off. She really wasn’t happy about this school arrangement. Steve laughed.</p>
<p>“Damn Nat, she really isn’t happy about this is she?” Steve said walking over with a mug of coffee to where Natasha was. “And to think not that long ago she was shy, reserved, timid-“</p>
<p>“TASHA! WHERE ARE MY DOC MARTENS?” Wanda bellowed, stopping Steve mid sentence. Everyone in the room snickered, including Peter.</p>
<p>“FRIDAY, tell Wanda to stop shouting across the building, and that her Docs are by the South Exit where she left them.” Natasha said.</p>
<p>“Of course, Miss Romanoff.” FRIDAY chimed.</p>
<p>Steve was about to talk again when he was once again cut off by “THANKS TASHA MEET YOU OUTSIDE.”</p>
<p>“I rest my case.” Steve snickered, before kissing Natasha on the cheek lightly and going to help Peter with his homework.</p>
<p>———————————————————————————————————————————</p>
<p>“Wanda, please, во имя любви Господа, just pick one you like.” Natasha said, motioning to the assortment of backpacks on the shelf. They were in Target, not one of Natasha’s favourites, but Clint said it was a lifesaver for school supplies. Wanda was being stubborn, still in denial about the whole school situation. “If you don’t chose one, I’ll get one for you.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Wanda huffed. She selected a crimson bag, large enough to fit her folders and books in. Natasha nodded approvingly, and they moved on to notebooks and pens. Whilst looking at stationery sets, both women realized Target stocked ‘Black Widow’ pencil sets, and snickered as they looked at all the different Avengers merchandise on offer. </p>
<p>There wasn’t any Scarlet Witch merch, because Wanda’s identity hadn’t been officially released, and Tony thought it might just cause more issues. After the event when Wanda went to the mall for the first time, the Avengers had made a group decision to keep Wanda’s true identity a secret for as long as possible. All live coverage and press photos that included Wanda legally had to be blurred out, even the ones the journalists had taken the first time at the mall. They hadn’t even released her real name yet, she was just ‘Scarlet Witch’. At school, she would be Wanda Maximoff, a refugee from Sokovia, who has a place on the same “internship” mentoring program that Peter says he does. Hers was under both Tony and Natasha’s name, to solidify the cover story for whenever Wanda and Natasha were out with one and another. Her mother was Natasha Maximoff. Both of the young Avengers had their identities concealed, Peter’s was easier as he wore a mask, but Starks publicity team had done a thorough job of making sure that Wanda’s identity would stay fully hidden. </p>
<p>“Hey Kid, how would you feel about a Cap themed pencil sharpener.” Natasha laughed, pulling Wanda from her thoughts. “Ooo, or how about an Iron Man ruler.”</p>
<p>“I’m feeling the Black Widow stationary set.” Wanda smirked, as she picked up a wad of notebooks, Natasha nodded approvingly.</p>
<p>“Correct answer.” Natasha laughed.</p>
<p>They got Wanda everything she needed for school, and picked up a few more clothes for each of them, because Natasha insisted that Wanda needed a few more outfits, and Natasha wasn’t going to turn down a new jacket herself. They purchased their haul, buying drinks from one of the independent stores before they left.</p>
<p>When they were back at the compound, Natasha helped Wanda unpack their shopping, and pick out an outfit. As the day went past, Wanda grew considerably more nervous. After all, she was a 14 year old going in to Sophomore year so that her and Peter could keep the cover story.</p>
<p>“How about this then kid?” Natasha said, pulling Wanda from her thoughts, as she held up a Hollister t-shirt to go with some high waisted jeans they’d already picked out. “Wear it with you vans? That’d be cute.”</p>
<p>Wanda smiled and nodded. “Yeah, sounds good. Thanks Nat.”</p>
<p>The evening went far too quick for Wanda’s liking. Dinner went by in a blur, and she barely ate the pasta bake that Clint had made. Peter had tried to engage in conversation with her, excited about having her at school tomorrow, but she gave one worded answers to everything he said, preferring to sink in to her thoughts.</p>
<p>Everyone said goodnight to each other, Clint pulling her in to a quick hug, and Peter waving excitedly, before being led off to his own room by Tony.</p>
<p>Wanda found herself in the elevator with Nat, who knew almost to a tee what Wanda was probably feeling.</p>
<p>“Ok kid, early night tonight. Get ready for bed, and I’ll come by and we can watch ONE episode of Gilmore Girls, got it? Asleep by 11, I’ll stay with you until then.” Natasha said.</p>
<p>“Ok Tasha.” Natasha smiled at the nickname, she loved it when Wanda called her Tasha - it was usually only reserved for Clint. “See you in 5.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. First day of High School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG! Guys, thank you all so much for the love on this story. I'm actually astounded by the support I've received! Enjoy the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wanda Aliona Maximoff, get your lazy ass out of bed or so help me god!” Natasha said sternly, as she wrestled with the grumpy teenager trying to cover herself back over with her duvet. “You’re going to be late!”</p><p>“Natasha go away! It’s too early, I'm tireddddd.” Wanda groaned. They’d watched a few more than just one Gilmore Girls episode, and Natasha had ended up staying in Wanda’s room, after the little witch had a nightmare. “tAsHa leave me ALONEEEEEEEEE. I’M TIRED.”</p><p>Natasha whipped away the duvet, causing Wanda to bury her head in a pillow. “Kid. Please. Just get in the shower.” Natasha said, pinching her nose. “You’re going to be late! And I’m already being kind by getting Happy to drive you. If you don’t get up now, you’re getting the bus tomorrow.”</p><p>That worked.</p><p>Peter hated the bus. And even though she’d never experienced it, Wanda did too.</p><p>The little witch sprinted out of her room and in to the bathroom, leaving Natasha smiling smugly. She made Wanda’s bed for her. She knew school would be rough for Wanda, so it was the least she could do.</p><p>After tidying the younger girl’s room, she went back down to the common area, and brewed coffee in the machine, before pouring herself and Wanda a cup. Screw the whole ‘kids shouldn't have caffeine.’ </p><p>With the day Wanda was in for, she would need it.</p><p>Natasha knew that High School could be rough, but she also knew how much Wanda NEEDED to interact with other kids similar to her age, and have something resembling a normal high school experience. So here they were.</p><p>Peter was sitting happily at the breakfast bar, wolfing down a bowl of cornflakes.</p><p>“Morning kid.”</p><p>“Morning Nat. Is Wanda not up yet?” Peter said.</p><p>“She uh-“ Natasha started. “She’s not used to getting up for school. Little Witch can be a brat sometimes too, she's grumpy in the mornings.”“Understatement of the century.” Steve said as he walked in to the kitchen. “She’ll be down in a sec.”</p><p>Clint was the next one down, giving everyone a friendly smile before snatching Nat’s coffee, wincing as the bitter liquid assaulted his taste buds.</p><p>“Fri, tell Wanda she needs to hurry up because she’ll make Peter late.” Natasha said.</p><p>“Of course, Miss Romanoff.”<br/>Wanda eventually came downstairs, her eyes red rimmed, and her hair hanging limply. She was wearing the outfit that they’d picked for her yesterday, and shrugging her backpack over her shoulder.</p><p>“Wanda, are you ok?” Peter said, getting up from his stool. She shrugged and nodded. “I promise schools going to be fine Wands, I’ll be there, and there’s MJ and Ned to look out for you too. I think you’re really going to like them, MJ already wants to rope you in on some feminist protest she's planning at the school.”</p><p>“I like the sound of MJ.” Natasha smirked as she walked over to Wanda, and started braiding her hair. She whispered to Wanda quietly. “Why have you been crying, little witch? Is it just about school? Did you have a panic attack?”</p><p>Wanda bit her lip, and nodded. Natasha finished her braid and she turned around. “Tasha. Please. Don’t make me go to school. Please.’</p><p>This was the first time Natasha had considered reversing her decision to send Wanda to school. She looked at the girl in front of her, eyes filled with fear, silently begging her not to send her with Peter to school.</p><p>“Wanda, kiddo. Do you trust me?” </p><p>Wanda bit her lip, and nodded. She trusted Natasha with her life.</p><p>“Ok, do you really think I’d send you somewhere dangerous, or somewhere anything like the place you grew up in?”</p><p>The Little Witch shook her head.</p><p>“Can you try today, just today?” Natasha said.</p><p>“Ok.” Wanda said quietly. Natasha drew her in for a hug, wrapping her arms around Wanda tightly.</p><p>“No one knows your part of the Avengers, to everyone you’re just Wanda Maximoff, a refugee from Sokovia. You’re going to be okay. I promise, Little Witch.” Natasha whispered, placing a kiss on the top of Wanda’s head She pulled away from Wanda, and nodded for Peter to come over, who placed a hand on Wanda’s shoulder. “Off you two go.”</p><p>“Bye Nat!” Peter smiled.</p><p>“Bye Tasha.” Wanda said quietly.</p><p>AT SCHOOL:</p><p>Wanda and Peter entered the school together, the former bracing herself for the influx of busy minds and loud voices to come. It was louder than she was expecting.</p><p>Bright lights, shouting students, people throwing stuff down the corridors. Wanda wondered why American teenagers were so immature. Then again, she was too. It felt strange to be the youngest there, knowing she was being put up the social hierarchy a little. Peter kept a reassuring hand on her shoulder, guiding her through the corridors until they reached a locker, where a tall, dark skinned girl with curly brown hair was waiting. Wanda gasped, she looked effortlessly cool.</p><p>“Hey MJ. This is Wanda! Wanda, meet MJ.” Peter said, smiling. Wanda looked at MJ nervously, who just smiled kindly.</p><p>“Hey Wanda.” MJ said casually. “Glad to have you part of our group!”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, MJ.” </p><p>“Now. Peter you can skulk off. I have to discuss the gender pay gap with our new edition to the group.” MJ said, linking arms with Wanda and walking away with her down the corridor, leaving Peter standing looking very confused in the corridor. Wanda looked back at him, and at MJ who was laughing, and found a smile creep on to her lips. She laughed alongside MJ.</p><p>Maybe this school thing wouldn’t be too bad.</p><p>MJ took her to the front desk to get her timetable, rambling on about her plans for a feminist march at school, as Midtown didn’t pay men and women an equal amount, especially the Science teachers, which MJ was outraged about. They discovered they had most of their classes together, which Wanda was pleased about, she liked MJ and felt safe around her. </p><p>First lesson, Bio-Medical neuroscience. </p><p>Specific.</p><p>Tony had signed her up for the biology pathway, which meant that she'd have one pathway class a week - a time where the school could focus the students on their interests. Peter did the AP Physics one. </p><p>“Ok so usually we have common room time in the mornings, but we got out of that today because we came to get your schedule instead. Every four weeks there’s a field trip, and we go in our common rooms groups for that. Harrington’s our teacher for that. He can be…strict. I don’t like him that much. We’ve got him for BioMed Neuro too.” MJ said, laughing at the end.</p><p>“Sounds bearable,” Wanda said. </p><p>“You’re funny. I like you A LOT.” MJ said, as they walked off to their first class together.</p><p>They entered the classroom, and Wanda walked nervously over to the teacher, Harrington, who gave her a tight-lipped smile.</p><p>“Welcome, Miss Maximoff. Glad to have you here.” He said. “Class! I’d like to introduce our new student. This is Wanda Maximoff, from Sokovia.”</p><p>Whispers erupted in the classroom, and Wanda shrank back in on herself, staring at the floor. Harrington looked at her expectantly.</p><p>“Oh um…h-hello. I am Wanda. N-Nice to meet you all. I come from Sokovia, b-but I-I g-guess I’m a refugee n-now.” Wanda stuttered. Natasha had told her to say that, to clear the air and leave no room for suspicion. She still didn’t really know what refugee meant. The class sobered, MJ smiled sadly.</p><p>“It’s great to have you here. Take a seat Miss Maximoff.”</p><p>A boy, who MJ had told her earlier about, “Flash” Eugene, called out to her. “Oi, Russian kid. Sit over here! OVER HERE.”</p><p>MJ stood up. “Jesus Christ Flash, she’s Sokovian, not Russian. Have some respect.”</p><p>Wanda felt caught in the middle, and she rushed to sit next to MJ, leaving Flash looking embarrassed and angry.</p><p>“Just ignore him.” MJ advised. “Cmon, let’s get on with the starter task. I’ll talk you through this question.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!! Hope you're enjoying this story, I'm going to start trying to update every 2 weeks or so! I can be very slow with writing. Let me know in the comments if you want longer chapters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day went by in a flash, pun intended.</p><p>Wanda had sat with MJ, Ned, and Peter at lunch, experience torment from Flash, and this other girl, Martha, who seemed to have it in for Wanda already, giving her dirty looks as they walked down the corridor. Everyone was relatively understanding, a few people made insensitive comments, asked invasive questions, but all in all it wasn't as bad as Wanda had initially thought it would be.</p><p>School eventually finished, and Happy picked Wanda and Peter up from the school.</p><p>“Hey kids, how was your day?” Happy asked, driving them back to the Tower.</p><p>“It was good, my teacher had to move me up a class because AP Physics was too easy, so I’m specialising in Quantum instead. We usually specialise in Senior Year but I’m happy to be getting out of my boring AP class.” Peter said. “Wanda got stolen by MJ for most of the day.”</p><p>“Ahh that’s good kid.” Happy said. “Wanda, how was your day with MJ?”</p><p>“Good. I met this kid. Flash.” Wanda said Peter’s eyes widened. “He seems like a….mouthbreather.”</p><p>Peter laughed, MJ had obviously taught her that.</p><p>“MJ talked to me a lot about….gender pay gap?” Wanda said, her accent thickening. “I was confused.” In Sokovia, women didn’t really work. If they did, it was domestic roles. She didn’t understand the Gender Pay gap, but MJ was going to change that.</p><p>“That sounds like MJ.” Peter snorted.</p><p>They made their way back to the Tower, Wanda breathing a sigh of relief once she was back in the safety of the tower. They made their way up to the residential floors, and in to the common room, where Steve was reading through a mission report, and Natasha and Clint were playing a video game.</p><p>Wanda went over and sat next to Natasha on the sofa, who paused the game. “Hey, Little Witch. How was it?”</p><p>“Not too bad. I met MJ, she’s very nice. We have lots of classes together.” Wanda said. “She explained to me the gender pay gap, and she’s planning a protest at the school.”</p><p>Natasha snorted. She turned around to Peter. “Bring MJ over soon. I want to meet this badass feminist.”</p><p>Peter smiled and agreed. “Believe me Natasha, she wants to meet you too.”</p><p>“There’s this one kid, Flash. His name is actually Eugene. He called me Russian and MJ stood up for me. I don’t like Flash. He’s a mouthbreather.” Wanda shrugged. Natasha laughed again.</p><p>“One day at high school, and this is how you come out huh? Right, go get changed, we need to do some training.” Natasha said, taking Wanda’s bag for her, and putting it by the door, before heading to the training room to warm up.<br/>
About an hour into training, Steve came running into the training room, where Wanda was levitating weights with her powers, sweat beading on her brow. Natasha was telling her to focus, but his sudden arrival caused her to drop all the weights, and her arms turn to jelly.</p><p>“Guys. We’ve got a mission. Suit up.” Steve said. “You too Wanda.”</p><p>They nodded and wordlessly went to get ready, before they left the locker room, Natasha grabbed Wanda’s arm.</p><p>“No reckless behavior, no life or death situations, do what I say and stick to it, ok?” Natasha said sternly, eyeing Wanda.</p><p>“Yes, Tasha.” Wanda said, her arms still tired from the training Natasha had subjected her to. They hurried off to meet everyone in the Quinjet hangar, before boarding the impressively large Jet and speeding off to their destination.</p><p>Steve brief them en route - it was a new organisation, HYDRA wannabes. They had enhanced people. The mission was to protect civilians and neutralise the threat of what could be a possibly dangerous organisation. Wanda and Peter stood next to each other, looking heartbreakingly young in their suits. Two teenage avengers, what could possibly go wrong? </p><p>Steve pulled Natasha aside after the briefing.</p><p>“What is it, Rogers?”</p><p>“Nat, there’s intel that this new organisation is connected to the Red Room.” Steve said, his voice even, trying to gauge a reaction from the ex-student. </p><p>Natasha remained stoic, but Steve had grown to notice even the smallest of flickers on Natasha’s face. He didn’t miss the slight look of fear in her eyes, and how her jaw seemed to tense up. He could see the cogs whirring behind her eyes, the memories of her days there resurfacing to torture her mind again. Steve knows how much Natasha’s past haunts her, so does Clint - it’s the one thing that can break Natasha in a single instant, anything else she can push down and compartmentalize relatively well.</p><p>“Are you going to be ok to do this?” Steve pressed, his eyebrows knitted together in concern.</p><p>“Stop worrying Rogers. Focus on the mission, and keep Wanda and Peter safe.” Natasha said, her voice void of any emotion. She sauntered back towards where the team was gathering, taking her place beside Wanda and looping her arm around the Little Witch.</p><p>They landed close to where the organisation had surfaced, the QuinJet door opening to reveal a swarm of identical-looking agents, dressed in black stealth suits, guns poised as they scattered around a civilian heavy area. They were in Ukraine, a place that reminded both Natasha and Wanda far too much of their respective homes.<br/>
Natasha assessed the situation, briefly before telling everyone to start their cleverly crafted plan and start the mission.</p><p>Clint, Natasha, and Wanda stuck together, whilst Steve and Peter were paired up, so Tony could fly around and give a birds’ eye perspective. </p><p>They all split up into their teams. Clint, Natasha, and Wanda were assigned to dealing with as many agents as possible from the ground, and gathering any further intel about the source of the organisation, whilst also making sure civilians stayed safe.</p><p>They jumped into it immediately, Natasha engaging in hand-to-hand combat and Wanda using her powers to deflect incoming blows or bullets. Scarlet swirls filled the air, and Wanda’s eyes were a faint shade of red. Some of them she used her powers to trap them in the agents' own thoughts, she still hated using her powers like that after what she did to the team when Ultron was around. It was effective, it meant that Nat could neutralise them as a threat much easier, so they could move on to protection.</p><p>The agents kept coming, the enhanced ones too. One of them had similar abilities to Wanda, indigo swirls of the agent’s powers radiated around her like an aura, who seemed to be the only threatening enhanced agent there.</p><p>Wanda watched as Natasha made her way around the agents, in full Black Widow mode. She saw the strength and agility of her mentor, her parental figure. She saw the focus in her eyes, how quick her reflexes were. She watched with admiration for a few moments, before running off to deal with more agents.</p><p>She ran around, trying to clear the area of civilians. Buildings had started to crumble in the industrial, poverty-stricken town that looked so much like Sokovia, her mind flashed back to when she was trapped under her collapsed house, when her parents died. When Pietro had to huddle them together so they didn’t suffer the same fate as their parents. Looking back, a little bit of Wanda wished that would’ve happened, then she wouldn’t have been through being a street child, HYDRA, Ultron…seeing her brother die whilst she’s still breathing.</p><p>Pushing down those thoughts, she focussed back on the task at hand. She saw a little girl, maybe about 9 or 10 years old, stuck under a large piece of concrete, tears streaming down her distraught face. Wanda ran forward, boosting herself with her powers, over to where the girl was. She lifted the concrete with swirls of red and scooped the girl up in her arms, who was still crying. After getting her to safety, she put the girl down, told her to run as far away as she could, and try and find someone she knew. The girl did as she said, and she watched as the small child, who reminded Wanda so much of herself ran with the rest of the citizens.</p><p>Out of nowhere, a voice rang over the comm.</p><p>‘Widow is down, she needs backup. Someone get over there now! I’m stuck with a swarm of them.’ It was Clint.</p><p>Widow was down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ‘I can’t lose another Mom.’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Widow was down.</p><p>Natasha was down.</p><p>Natasha was never ‘down’.</p><p>Wanda felt her heart drop to her stomach.</p><p>‘I’m on my way.’ Wanda said, gritting her teeth, forcing her exhausted legs to run back towards her mentor. She’d never run so fast in her life, pushing past agents, throwing them out of her way carelessly, focussed on finding Natasha.</p><p>After a few hundred more meters, that’s when she saw Nat. Lying in a pool of her own blood, as the agents landed blows on to her, lifting her head, backhanding her, punching her stomach. Wanda could see as Natasha tried to fight them off, her efforts were futile. She arrived at the scene, and in a rage-fuelled trance, used her powers to throw all the agents surrounding Nat away from the area in an explosion of red.</p><p>Their bodies flew through the air, landing in piles a few hundred meters away. But Wanda didn’t look back to them, she just focussed on Natasha, who was lying limp on the floor, covered in blood and bruises, barely conscious.</p><p>“NATASHA!” Wanda screeched and ran towards her before falling on to her knees next to her. “Oh my god….no no no no no no.”</p><p>Natasha was not in good shape. The usually strong, fearless redhead was sprawled out on the floor, her face littered with bruises, busted lip dripping blood. Wanda could almost sense her pain, she felt the loud, pained thoughts radiating from Natasha, it was nauseating. She probably had a concussion too. They’d done a real number on her. Natasha’s face wasn’t even the worst part, Wanda looked down in horror as she saw crimson slowly seeping its way across Natasha’s stomach. Gunshot wound, to the stomach. She checked Natasha’s pulse. Thready, weak, but there nonetheless.</p><p>Wanda tapped her comm. ‘SOMEONE HELP. We need medical NOW! Natasha’s really hurt, gunshot wound, concussion. PLEASE, SOMEONE, HELP.’</p><p>The comms system erupted into a lull of voices, Wanda couldn’t focus on any of them. She pressed down on Natasha’s wound to stop the bleeding, causing the woman to let out a screech, writhing under Wanda.</p><p>“Shit….Wanda….” Natasha rasped out, her voice slurred.</p><p>“Hey hey. Yeah it’s me. It’s ok Tasha, it’s going to be ok.” Wanda said, trying to convince herself of the latter. “Stay awake Tasha.” Wanda’s voice was hoarse, her voice cracked with emotion. Tears were rushing to her eyes. “Please…I can’t lose you too. I-I can’t lose you too, Natasha.”</p><p>‘I can’t lose another Mom.’</p><p>Natasha’s eyes widened a little after Wanda spoke, she swallowed, feeling blood rise in her throat. Through her blurring vision, she could see more groups of agents running towards them.</p><p>“I-I….W-Wanda. G-go get s-safe.” Natasha stuttered painfully, lifting her bruised hand up to cup it around Wanda’s cheek.</p><p>Wanda shook her head. “I’m not leaving you.”</p><p>Natasha tried to protest, but a coughing fit overtook her body, stomach convulsing as her lungs tried to clear the blood in her airway.</p><p>“Tasha, stay with me.” Wanda said, her voice thick. “Please stay with me.”</p><p>Wanda saw how close the agents were getting, and with the last of her energy, she stood up and threw up a forcefield, a red bubble covered her and Natasha, and pushed the incoming hostiles away. Her lungs were burning, her muscles trembling under the effort. Her eyes turned a deep red and she pushed the forcefield out further, sending agents flying.</p><p>Through hazed vision, Natasha could see Wanda using her powers. She smiled slightly, it was amazing how far Wanda had come from the scared little girl who used her powers to inflict fear amongst the good. Her Little Witch. Natasha didn’t know whether it was the blood loss, or pain making her delirious and more sentimental, but regardless she felt so proud of the girl who was like a daughter to her. She was pulled from these thoughts by a white-hot pain erupting from her stomach again, causing her to let out a pain gasp and try to roll over.</p><p>The Avengers watched in awe as the bubble of red energy expanded, knocking down everyone in its wake. Who knew so much power could come from a teenage witch.</p><p>Buildings had started to crumble again, the new organization had planted bombs, perhaps to try and lure the Avengers out. Wanda saw and kept one hand maintaining the forcefield, and used her other one to allow red spirals to hold up the tall crumbling flat block, that would no doubt cause some serious damage if it fell. Black dots clouded her vision, blood started to stream from her nose and ears, something that only happened when she was reaching the threshold of how much power she could use. Wanda fell to her knees, as she continued to protect herself and Natasha.</p><p>She looked down at Natasha again, who was slipping in and out of consciousness, moaning in pain as she herself tried to put pressure on her wound. Wanda strengthened the forcefield, pain erupting in her head, giving her a splitting headache. </p><p>With one last push, she let out a scream, and an even bigger explosion of red wiped out all the incoming agents, disintegrating them on the spot. </p><p>She’d never done that since….Pietro.</p><p>The witch collapsed to the ground, her head pounding, blood streaming from her nose and ears. Pain overtook her, and Wanda saw as her pale arms became mottled with bruises, and a nauseating wave of pain came again. That had definitely never happened before. She crawled next to Natasha, trying to stay conscious, she couldn’t tell if Natasha was still breathing. She lay down next to her mentor, trying to catch her breath and become more coherent.</p><p>“Tasha…stay….awake.” Wanda slurred, she definitely had a concussion. That happened sometimes if she used her powers too much.</p><p>That’s when she heard people shouting her name.</p><p>‘NAT! WANDS!’</p><p>The team was here. She let out a sob of relief.</p><p>Clint was the first one over, he landed hard on his knees next to Natasha, his eyes frantically scanning her body.</p><p>“Oh god Tash.” he whispered, pressing down on her bullet wound. </p><p>“C-clint.” Natasha said weakly and dryly. “It-it….hurts.”</p><p>That hit Wanda like a punch to the stomach, if Natasha was admitting her pain, things weren’t good at all. </p><p>Clint smiled sadly, they’d been in this situation so many times before, and his heart breaks every time he sees Natasha in this state, her guard let down. “I know Nat, I know.”</p><p>Natasha started coughing, horrible, pained hacking. It sent chills down Wanda and Clint’s spines.</p><p>“Hey, hey. It’s ok Tash, it’s ok. Bruce is on his way, and we’ve got a medical evac too. Keep your eyes on me.” Clint said. Natasha hummed lightly, her eyes fluttering, before opening again.</p><p>Natasha pursed her bloodied lips. “W-wanda. Wanda.” was all she managed to choke out. Even over the ringing in her ears, Wanda could hear Natasha calling for her, she tried to sit up, but the pounding in her head forced her to lie down again.</p><p>“It’s ok Tash, she’s right next to you.” Clint soothed, giving Wanda a worried look, the little witch looked awful. “Jesus Christ, kid.”</p><p>This time, Wanda mustered the strength to sit up. “I-I….It’s ok. I’m ok.” she said hoarsely.</p><p>Steve and Peter joined them, and knelt in front of Wanda, so Clint could focus on Natasha. </p><p>“Hey Baby-venger.” Steve said. “You did so good kid, you did good.” </p><p>Wanda nodded and leant in to Peter, who put an arm around her. She was exhausted, and in pain, but Natasha was more important right now.</p><p>The medical evac arrived with Bruce, and Clint practically had to force Natasha onto the stretcher - she hated medical things, and she put up a good fight, even though she was hanging on to consciousness. It reminded her of the Red Room too much. The graduation ceremony.</p><p>They arrived at the SHIELD Medical Facility, looking like they’d all been roughed up. Natasha was rushed straight into surgery, leaving Wanda feeling sick to her stomach with worry.</p><p>Wanda was taken into a triage room. They cleaned her bloody nose and established she had a mild concussion, from overusing her powers. Her arms were more concerning though. After some X-Rays, they found numerous hairline fractures from her fingers to her clavicles, on both arms. She was given braces to wear, they were specially designed for another agent who had a similar issue. Daisy Johnson - Wanda had heard Natasha talk about her a few times.</p><p>The Avengers found themselves in the small, stuffy waiting room. Wanda was dozing on Clint’s lap, who was doing his best to keep the youngest avenger calm.</p><p>All they could do now was wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>